Goku x Goki ¿La Vida De Dos Sayayins?
by ThePhantomFanfics
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la tragica y dolorosa tragedia por la que el sayayin conocido como Son Goku esta pasando despues de regresar del futuro en el cual se encontraba peleando con Black. Un triste final espera por el sayayin el cual lo unico que le queda es su mas grande amiga de la infancia con la cual crecio en las montañas Paoz su nombre es Goki.
1. 1

Oh grande y poderoso Zeno Zama.

Muchos de los dioses bajo su cargo lo respetan al este ser el creador de todo lo existente como una deidad suprema y un ser omnipotente.

No obstante nada es perfecto y antes del nacimiento de los universos existieron dos seres con una antigüedad desconocida uno de ellos era Zeno Zama el rey del todo.

Aunque no se encontraba solo ya que en su soledad lo acompañaba un ser de apariencia mas sombría a la vez que imponente el cual era tan poderoso como el mismo creador de todo.

Su nombre era Zen el cual a diferencia de su contraparte el lo unico que podia crear eran seres de completa oscuridad los cuales tenian un inmenso poder.

No obstante no se comparaban a las dos deidades y con el paso del tiempo y despues del nacimiento del multiverso el tiempo siguió su curso normal.

Zeno Zama gobernando sobre los universos mientras que su contraparte miraba desde las sombras lo que el pequeño ser hacia sin si quiera tomarlo en cuenta.

La avaricia y codicia no era una característica unica de los mortales si no que y muchos millones de años antes de que estos hicieran su primera aparición, ya habia un ser con tal sentimiento.

Era Zen el cual tenia la ambición de arrebatarle todo lo creado a Zeno Zama por una parte el rey del todo creaba vida la cual podia florecer y un ejemplo claro serian los mismos ángeles junto a los supremos Kaioshin los cuales nacían del árbol de la vida.

A comparacion de Zen el cual lo unico que podia crear eran seres los cuales traian caos y destrucción a su paso a estos primeros seres de procedencia divina se les llamo.

Hakaishin.

Hubo un tiempo donde la relacion entre Zen y Zeno Zama estuvo bastante tensa llegando al punto de una disputa la cual le siguió una pelea tan grande y catastrófica que trajo fin a muchas razas mortales las cuales solo podian presenciar su destrucción sin poder hacer nada contra tales seres totalmente desconocidos para ellos.

Despues de tal evento Zeno Zama junto a su asistente daishinkan decidió encargarle a los ángeles la tarea de buscar a mortales con un poder digno para alcanzar el puesto de hakaishin.

Debido a que los primeros dioses destructores le eran fiel al gran y poderoso Zen, el cual se vio doblegado por los ángeles y el mismo zeno zama y a causa de eso el perecimiento de sus creaciones las cuales se vieron superadas por los ángeles.

Desde aquel dia todo rastro de Zen se habia desvanecido y incluso entre los Kaioshin mas jóvenes y aprendices de hakaishin la existencia de tal ser era tan solo una simple leyenda que habia entre dioses.

Pasando de generación a generación causando que la historia se olvidase con el pasar del tiempo.

No obstante y justo enfrente de Zeno Zama y daishinkan se haria presente una profecía o mas bien la imagen de un guerrero el cual prometía superar a las creaciones mas grandes del rey del todo y con ello el dominio de la creación.

Eso de por si ya era para preocupar aunque habia algo que capto la atencion de ambas deidades ya que en lo poco que se apreciaba de tal ser era que este irradiaba una sed de sangre que ningun otro ser seria capaz de alcanzar y mucho menos igualar.

En sus ojos se reflejaba las ansias de destrucción y caos que solo un hakaishin creado por Zen puede irriadar.

Aunque este era diferente a los demás ya que no tan solo su presencia era atemorizante y pertubadora si no que su poder era abismal tan gigantesco que incluso ambos seres no fueron capaces de sentir un limite.

Ante esto Zeno Zama simplemente miro a su asistente en busca de asesoria ante tal presagio del futuro el cual se volvia con el paso del tiempo cada vez mas desconcertante y peligroso.

Daishinkan junto al rey del todo sabían que solo habia un ser capaz de crear a tal monstruo y su nombre es Zen y por ende decidieron llamar a este ser como su mas grande creación.

Algo que el multiverso nunca haya visto en sus años de existencia y ahora eso nos lleva al presente en el cual cierto sayayin junto a su rival conocido como el principe de una extinta raza guerrera.

Ambos regresaban al pasado en el cual sus amigos esperaban con ancias su regreso y bienestar ante la amenaza de Black y Zamazu.

ellos mal heridos, muy débiles y cansados al borde del colapso esperaban encontrar a su respectiva familia junto con sus amigos una cálida bienvenida.

No obstante esto no sucedería nunca mas ya que ambos con los ojos levemente abiertos lo primero que pudieron ver fue una ciudad destruida sumida en el caos.

El fuego que salía de los edificios y casas era una clara evidencia de lo que habia pasado no obstante los sayayins con su cara de incredulidad no vieron y sintieron algún ki conocido incluso de los demas terrícolas del planeta los cuales parecian inexistentes como si nunca hubiesen habitado tal planeta tan lleno de vida y vegetacion.

El cual ahora parecia no mas que una esfera rocosa sumida en las llamas del Apocalipsis que se quemaba poco a poco.

Aunque todo parecia tan deshabitado y solo el sayayin de pelos puntiagudos pudo sentir una presencia sumamente conocida para el ya que fue con la chica con la cual crecio en las montañas a la cual también habia salvado en varias ocasiones.

Debido a los peligros que habian en tal lugar para tan solo dos simples niños los cuales eran de procedencia sayayin un baron y una mujer.

Goku rápidamente procedió a ponerse sus dedos en la frente a pesar del enorme dolor y esfuerzo que esto implicaba pero sus ganas por querer proteger a su amiga mas cercana eran aun mayores.

Y aun asi y con todo eso su amigo y rival vegeta solo podia ver lo que karoto hacia para luego verlo desaparecer de su mirada sintiendo que aparecia junto a un ki conocido y otro del cual no salian buenas intenciones.

Que demonios esta pasando se pregunto en sus adentros el frustrado y desconcertado principe vegeta el cual apenas si se podia mover para luego y gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos presentir como alguien se posicionaba detrás de el.

Al tiempo que un mal presagio invadía de su ser en clara advertencia de lo que podia ser la muerte acechándolo con el simple objetivo de reclamar su alma la cual ya habia tomado en un pasado algo lejano, aunque esta vez era diferente.

No tan solo eso si no que se sentia totalmente diferente a comparacion de la primera vez que fue asesinado por freezer.

En esta ocasión el orgulloso principe sentia que si perecía no habria regreso atrás y con ello sus incógnitas sobre que le paso a su familia serian olvidadas tras su muerte, y tomando eso en cuenta el sayayin se puso con extrema dificultad de pie para solo ver un ser el cual parecia no tener ningún rasgo de alguna raza que el conociese y lo unico que adornaba su rostro si es que se le puede llamar así.

Eran dos orbes de color morado intenso los cuales brillaban con intensidad con ansias de destrucción.

El sayayin entre cerro sus ojos para luego y en un gritoaventarse a la pelea mientras y aun asi a pesar de sentir el ki superior que este ser desprendía pero.

el era el principe de una raza guerrera su orgullo no le permitía rendirse y aun mas tomando en cuenta que su familia estaba de por medio, con ese en cuenta estaba determinado a sacarle las respuestas aue el necesitaba incluso si era a la fuerza cosa a la que estaba muy acostumbrado.

Pero.

Es inutil el destino del principe sayayin ya habia sido sellado desde el instante en el que regreso al pasado.

En las montañas que alguna vez albergo tanta vida ahora lo unico que la decoraba era un fuego abrasador el cual lo consumía todo a su paso.

Asi es todo lo ser vivo que alguna vez pudo presenciar la majestuosidad que brindaba tan bello lugar se habia ido para nunca volver.

Esto muy bien lo sabia Goki la cual se encontraba de rodillas ante el ser que habia atacado a todos sus amigos de manera tan repentina a la par que mortal.

Todo lo que alguna vez ella conocio se habia ido para nunca volver, y con sus ojos hacia el cielo no podia hacer mas que sentir el dolor que abrazaba su ser.

Ella no se mentiría y todo mundo lo sabia era inutil, ella una sayayin no estaba hecha para las peleas, goki no nacio para tal cosa, incluso entre su raza cuando nacio fue uno de los poderes mas bajos registrados en el planeta vegeta junto a los de su amigo.

Su Goku.

Ella a pesar de provenir de una raza guerrera nunca sintio atracción por los combates que su raza tanto disfrutaba.

Otro claro ejemplo de ello era Gine la olvidad y desconocida madre de Son Goku la cual fue catalogada como una guerrero de clase baja la cual carecía de ese instinto guerrero que a su raza tanto la caracterizaba.

Gine en ese sentido era una anomalia entre los suyos y ella no era la unica ya que Goki compartía mucha de su personalidad y gustos entre los cuales las peleas no eran parte de su ser.

A pesar de no estar relacionados de sangre ellas eran tan parecidas y unicas en su raza y era aun mas sorprendente que ambas buscaban un sentimiento tan humano como el amor.

Ese sentimiento el cual no parecia era inexistente entre los guerreros sayayin, no obstante gine logro ablandar el duro corazon de bardock y posteriormente los dos caer en un sentimiento tan maravilloso a la vez que único.

Eso era lo que la sayayin Goki tanto anhelaba, y con lagrimas acumulándose en sus bellos ojos solo pudo pensar en aquella persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde que eran tan solo unos niños de no mas de seis años,

Asi es ella pensaba en.

Son Goku.

Me gustaria verte una vez mas querido Goku, fue el solitario a la vez que triste pensamiento que cruzo por el ser de la sayayin la cual creia que sus dias habian llegado a su fin.

No obstante un ki tan conocido lleno todos sus sentidos y con una alegría y esperanza invadiendo su persona pudo observar como aquel hombre aparecía frente a ella.

Separándola de aquel ser como si se tratase de un caballero protegiendo a una princesa.

Aunque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ya que el hombre que tanto ama estaba todo lleno de heridas y notables contusiones por todo su cuerpo sin contar una herida abierta la cual yacia en su estomago, la cual lo llevario a una muerte segura por la perdida de aquel preciado liquido rojo.

Una mirada preocupada y un estas bien fue lo primero que goki pudo escuchar y observar.

Sin embargo de su boca no salia palabra alguna debido a la conmoción de ver a la persona que mas queria en tal estado, ciertamente ella queria ayudarlo de alguna forma pero ella y muy a su pesar sabia que era muy débil comparado a los otros dos sayayins de sangre pura.

Incluso entre los hijos de estos y los demás guerreros Zeta ella era la mas debil de todas por su inexistente entrenamiento.

El ser que estaba enfrente de ambos sayayins solo los pudo observar en especial a la persona que estaba enfrente de el y sabia muy bien quien era.

Sus ojos morado intenso se afilaron mientras ponia su atención en la sayayin detrás de Son Goku teniendo en claro que habia aue desacerase para liberar a la vestia que yacia en lo mad profundo de ese noble sayayin.

No obstante una voz en su cabeza le indicaría haciendo que detuviese su lento al igual que peligroso paso, para luego solo ver a aquel ser el cual era la mas grande creacion de Zen.

Asi es no era nadie mas que Son Goku el cual se encontraba en una postura de pelea listo para defender a su amiga de toda la vida con la cual crecio en las montañas paoz.

Aunque tal vez para su suerte pudo ver como ese ser se daba la media vuelta para luego comenzar a desaparecer en particular moradas asi sin mas.

Palabras intentaban salir de boca del sayayin pero nada salía y finalmente sucumbiría ante el dolor al presentir como su amiga ya no se encontraba en peligro y su cuerpo al chocar contra el frio y duro suelo fue lo ultimo que goki escucho, para luego sentir como su mundo se venia abajo con cada gota de sangre que, Son Goku derramaba.

De forma rápida desesperada procedio a cargar su cuerpo y aun a pesar del cansancio y dolor que sentia al haber sido tan brutalmente golpeada y estado tan cerca de ser asesinada.

No obstante eso no se comparaba con lo que su corazon sentia al ver como su amor platonico yacia entre sus brazos dando la impresion que estaba muerto.

Gritos y el nombre goku era lo que se escuchaba por donde goki pasaba en dirección de su casa en las montañas y con todo su ser rezando a quien sea que aun tuviese aunque sea una semilla del ermitaño ya que si no tenia ninguna.

Las chances de sobrevivir de goku bajaban consideradamente no obstante eso no la sayayin no lo permitiría.

La Luz del sol fue lo primero que vio el sayayin al este abrir finalmente sus orbes de color onyx las cuales trataban de identificar en que lugar se encontraban pues la confusion lo invadía al apenas haberse despertado de un largo sueño.

Amigos fue lo primero que pudo recordar para por fin despertar completamente y parándose de golpe notando como en el lugar en el que se encontraba habia un poco de lo que alguna vez fueron las montañas paoz.

Ahora todo eso estaba reducido por su mayoria a un extenso desierto del cual no habia criatura viviente excepto por dos sayayins, eso fue lo que goku notaria despues.

Ya que una goki se acercaba a donde estaba recostada hace unos momentos y entre sus manos tenia lo que parecia una jarra llena de agua.

Posiblemente para el pensó el peli negro aunque pudo observar como la mujer enfrente suya se le callo lo que tenia entre sus manos para correr de manera apresurada hacia el para posteriormente darle un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras sus ojos igualmente de un color onyx los invadía unas cuantas lagrimas que la chica dejaba salir por el alivio y felicidad que sentia en esos momentos al por fin ver a su mas grande amigo, y interés amoroso levantarse de su profundo sueño.

Goki dejaria de sentir una enorme carga sobre su ser al finalmente separarse de su amigo el cual la miraba con algo de sorpresa por su accion no obstante estaba algo acostumbrado a que la chica le diese abrazos.

Pero no de forma tan repentina, aunque recordó en la situacion en la que se encontraban en estos momentos y levantándose de su sitio este miro seriamente a la sayayin la cual muy bien sabia lo que el estaba a punto de preguntar.

Que sucedió y donde estan los demás.

En el tono en lo que lo dijo hizo estremecer levemente a goki la cual ciertamente aun no estaba tan acostumbrada a ver esa faceta de goku a pesar de que ya lo habia visto asi en varias ocaciones.

No obstante esto era aun mas serio incluso en la forma en la que hablo se notaba aun mas severidad ya que esto relacionaba lo mas cercano para goku y eso era sus preciados amigos y hijos.

Yo, no lo se estaba en las montañas cuando todo eso paso solo senti como el ki de todos comenzó a desaparecer y luego ese sujeto que viste ayer llego de la nada.

Si tu no hubieses llegado yo.

La tristeza y confusion era notable en el rostro y tono de la chica pues claramente ni ella misma que habia vivido tal evento sabia con exactitud que habia pasado.

Nada mas salio de boca del sayayin el cual puso su mirada en el cielo mientras pensaba las palabras de su amiga.

El ki de todos desapareció.

Fue lo unico que pensó mientras se negaba a la unica posibilidad que cruzaba por su mente.

No queria creer tal cosa incluso para asegurarse comenzó a sentir el ki del planeta pero nuevamente no sintio nada, esto haria que frunciese el seño notablemente mientras era observado por goki.

La cual solo miraba con tristeza a goku el cual poco a poco se comenzaba a mirar mas y mas desesperado conforme los segundos pasaban.

En el suelo donde estaba parado el sayayin se haria un enorme crater debido a la velocidad en la que habia salido disparado hacia un lugar en especifico.

Pues la negación de la presunta muerte de todos los que conocía aun no era aceptada por su ser ya que busco y busco en todos los rincones del planeta pero nada.

Ni si quiera pudo encontrar la torre de kami sama la cual parecia como si nunca hubiese existido.

La muerte de dende solo significaba que las esferas del dragon ahora eran completamente obsoletas y sin uso alguno.

Goki solo miraba el oscuro cielo de la noche manteniendo su mirada triste y algunas lagrimas adornando sus ojos.

Pero era aun mas su dolor al sentir como el ki de su amigo iba y venia a todos los lugares, eso le rompió el alma al ver la negación de goku ante la realidad.

Eso fue lo que mas le dolia ver como su,

amigo.

amigo no.

La persona a la que amaba verla sumida en una profunda negación sobre verdad de la cruel y dura realidad.

Finalmente y a media noche goku regreso con un rostro totalmente descompuesto por la angustia ya que a ultimo momento se acordó de su mas grande rival.

Vegeta el cual lo habia dejado en la corporación cápsula pero ahora ya no estaba y su ki no se sentia por ninguna parte.

Se tiro de rodillas comenzando a golpear el suelo mientras el rostro del sayayin se descomponía aun mas por infinidad de emociones por las que su ser estaba pasando en estos duros y tristes momentos.

Una columna de luz bajando del oscuro cielo de la noche fue lo que ambos sayayins pudieron notar y de esta saliendo un dios destructor junto a su ayudante los cuales tenian rostros serios en claro indicio de que ya estaban informados de lo que habia pasado en ese pequeño planeta.

Bills incluso tuvo el pequeño gesto de guardar sus comentarios en tal momento pues lo que el habia visto en el baculo de whis junto al antes mencionado sin duda destrozaría el pobre alma y ser de Son Goku.

Señor bills, Whis ustedes.

Asi es fue lo unico que dijo el angel el cual miro a goki unos segundos para luego volver a poner su vista en el otro sayayin.

Vengan los dos conmigo necesito explicarles lo que sucedió.

Al instante en el que goku escucho tal cosa de forma rápida se levanto del suelo para ir con su maestro con bastante impaciencia pues la intriga y duda lo carcomía.

Mientras en sus adentros deseaba que sus amigos estuviesen bien y pudiendo ver tan solo un poco de esperanza de la cual se sujeto fuertemente.

Tal cosa fue un error ya que darle falsas esperanzas o en este caso dárselas a uno mismo no tenia sentido si muy bien sabían el resultado.

Lista Goki-san pregunto el angel al ver como la chica miro por unos instantes lo que quedaba de su hogar para luego ver a goku y sentir un muy mal presentimiento.

Si disculpe whis fue lo unico que la chica dijo mientras sentia una presión en su pecho como queriendo advertirle de algo.

Muy bien sujétense bien advirtió el angel para luego salir a una velocidad digna de su titulo.

Lagrimas.

Incontables lagrimas.

eran las que escurrían por los ojos del sayayin como si se tratase de una cascada de la cual no se veia un fin.

El sonido del piso siendo destruido fue lo que invadió los oidos de los acompañantes y ultimos conocidos de Son Goku.

La sayayin miraba con profunda tristeza e impresión como su amigo no paraba de llorar cosa que no hacia desde que vio a su abuelo en el torneo de Uranai baba cuando el tan solo era un niño.

Desde entonces las lagrimas del sayayin parecian inexistentes pero.

No.

Esta era la prueba que un guerrero tan formidable como lo era el incluso era capaz de perder.

Todos los golpes patadas y esferas de ki que habia recibido al transcurso de su vida no se comparaban al inmenso dolor por el que su ser pasaba en estos momentos.

Al whis mostrarle como cada uno de sus amigos era asesinado de forma tan cruel e inhumana, ningun ser merecia tal destino.

Los hijos de uno de los ultimos sayayins incluso fueron torturados y asesinados de una forma mucho peor que los demas.

Gohan en su estado actual no pudo ser rival para los seres que se presentaron ante el en su ultimo dia de vida pues ya que el fin de su existencia habia llegado en el momento en el cual fue borrado de todo lo conocido junto a sus amigos, hermano, esposa e hija.

La ex-esposa del sayayin por el contrario fue asesinada de manera solitaria y de forma tan cruel que simplemente su cuerpo no pudo y colapso ante el dolor.

Su cuerpo humano no resistió tan injusto castigo del cual no era merecedora, con cada muerte que vio Goku sintio como algo dentro de el queria salir a la luz para no volver a ser encerrado nunca mas.

No obstante la culpa lo carcomía al haberse olvidado de su rival vegeta en el lugar donde lo dejo ya que ese sitio fue la tumba del principe sayayin para nunca mas volver.

Su estado estaria mucho mejor si tan solo el planeta namek junto a sus habitantes existiera ya que de ese modo podria haber revivido a sus amigos pero no.

Esos tan solo serian sueños y alucinaciones de un futuro imposible de ahora en adelante, pues los namekianos finalmente se vieren exterminados por otro de esos seres que arrebato los sueños y vidas de los amigos y familia de Goku.

No bastándole incluso los borro de la existencia con la energia hakai de la cual era portador al igual que sus demás hermanos.

Esto ultimo fue lo que finalmente destrozo completamente al sayayin sintiendo como su mundo se venia abajo.

Whis y Bills miraban en silencio como el guerrero mas poderoso del universo siete estaba en llanto total mientras gritaba de dolor arrodillado en el suelo al tiempo que no paraba de golpearlo.

Las lagrimas de Goki ya se habian presentado en ella desde el instante que vio todo lo sucedido con sus amigos pero en especial lo que estaba sucediendo con Su Goku.

Todo sentimiento de tristeza y culpa que el sayayin sentia fue cambiado por uno de ira, rabia, enojo.

Un deseo de venganza invadió su ser mientras las lagrimas de su rostro se detenian para ser remplazadas por una expresion descompuesta odio puro.

Las venas resaltaban en el cuerpo del sayayin al tiempo que su poder se elevaba desmesuradamente sin ningun control.

El planeta comenzo a temblar ante el monstruo que queria ser desatado ese día.

No tan solo eso el universo entero comenzo a temblar ante el poder de un sayayin el cual se habia perdido en sus emociones.

El suelo debajo del hakaishin, angel y sayayin se levantaba, todo el lugar era rapidamente cambiado por la constante liberación del poder de goku.

Un grito tan potente saldría de la garganta del sayayin mientras los presentes se preguntaban que estaba pasando pues ninguno de ellos habia presenciado tal despliegue de poder provenir del sayayin.

Una sombra con la misma figura de goku se formaría detras de el pero con el detalle de que sus ojos eran de un color carmesi tan intenso que no se le podia comparar con nada.

Un aura de un color negro con morado comenzo a salir de lo mas profundo del sayayin mientras que sus cabellos se levantaban furiosamente al tiempo que las nubes del planeta eran cambiadas a un color totalmente negro perdiendo su color natural.

Mientras rayos de color morado comenzaban a caer furiosamente al rededor de todo el planeta.

Los tornados no pudieron faltar en tal evento siendo adornados por rayos alrededor de estos.

Whis que esta pasando pregunto bills impresionado por el poder que sentia proviniendo de su guerrero.

Sin embargo el hakaishin no obtuvo respuesta ya que un mas que serio angel miraba fijamente a goku el cual no se detenia en su liberacion de ki tan descontrolada y erratica.

Un grito se escucho provenir de boca de goki la cual gritaba el nombre de su amigo mientras le pedia que se controlase y haciendo el inutil de agarrarse de lo mas cercano que tenia, lo cual era whis el cual no le habia prestado atención a esto en lo mas minimo.

Pues estaba mas concentrado en ver lo que su alumno hacia analizando su poder y el alcance de este el cual parecía no tener un limite.

Acaso el sera se cuestiono mentalmente de forma sumamente seria y diciendo ponerle un alto a su alumno antes de que se saliese aun mas de control.

El sonido del cuerpo chocando contra el piso fue lo ultimo que goki y bills escucharon después de que un profundo silencio invadiese el lugar en el instante en el que goku cayo inconsciente por el golpe tan rapido y certero del angel.

Que fue eso se cuestiono el hakaishin en sus adentros con evidente curiosidad y sorpresa.

Mientras que la sayayin por su parte solo sentia como su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre debido a todo lo que sentia en ese momento.

Pues ella muy bien sabia que desde ese momento su mas grande amigo y compañero con el cual queria pasar el resto de sus dias no iba a hacer el mismo.

Tan solo era un simple y estupido presentimiento pero esa era la realidad, y muchas veces eso dolia bastante.

Tenias la opcion de levantarte y seguir o tan solo quedarte tirado como uno de tantos los cuales se dieron por vencidos, ya artos de lo que la vida les hacia pasar.

Goku claramente no era ese tipo de personas aunque el camino que tomaria de ahora en adelante era un total misterio por ahora y solo queda esperar a que el tiempo haga su trabajo.

Goki se arrodillo enfrente del cuerpo del peli negro y le

Le acaricio la mejilla con una paciencia y ternura de admirar aunque contrastaba con las lagrimas que aun seguian saliendo de sus ojos color onyx,

Las cuales terminaban en el rostro de un inconsciente Son Goku.

Los meses en el planeta de bills pasaron como hoja que se lleva el viento y en los cuales lo unico que hizo el sayayin fue entrenar como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

Su sangre fluía constantemente fuera de su cuerpo con cada entrenamiento que recibia por parte de whis el cual le decia que no se sobre exigiera.

No obstante goku hizo caso omiso y siguió y siguió dando aparente indicios de que no pararia de entrenar.

El motivo aun era desconocido pero las sospechas estaban en las mentes de los únicos acompañantes del sayayin.

Mientras que goki solo pudo observar como su amigo con el paso del tiempo se volvia cada vez mas serio y frió.

Su forma de pelear se habia hecho mucho mas agresiva que antes cosa que seria notada por ambas deidades las cuales solo miraban seriamente el progreso y las crecientes habilidades de un sayayin sumido en el rencor y odio absoluto.

Yo, ya no quiero ser una carga mas por favor entréneme señor whis.

Fueron las determinadas palabras que salieron de boca de la sayayin no obstante la respuesta de este al principio fue un tanto desalentadora.

Moviendo un tenedor que el angel tenia entre sus dedos miraba con seriedad a goki la cual se encontraba enfrente de el con una mirada mas que decidida al no querer ser tan solo una espectadora de lo que se venia a futuro.

Lo siento Goki-san pero no puedo hacer eso en estos momentos yo y el señor bills nos iremos del planeta el dia de mañana a atender unos asuntos con Zeno-Zama.

Oh entiendo comento la chica con un suspiro y algo desanimada no obstante.

Aunque Goki-san te recomiendo que vayas a hablar con Goku-san el tal vez quiera ayudarte ademas eso seria bueno para el ya que bueno.

Se ah comenzado a distanciar de nosotros y por lo que se tu lo conoces de toda la vida eso tal vez lo ayude ah ponerlo un poco de buen humor al ver como por fin te decides ah entrenar.

Comento con una ligera sonrisa cosa que seria correspondido con el mismo gesto por parte de goki la cual dando una reverencia daria las gracias para proceder a retirarse del sitio.

Mientras el angel solo la observaba con aun esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

De verdad crees que eso lo ayude dijo bills el cual venia de una siesta que el hakaishin acostumbraba a tomar.

Espero que si señor bills ademas con ella al lado del señor goku eso de cierta forma evitara que pierda totalmente el control la señorita goki es lo unico que el tiene en estos momentos.

Ademas pude notar la mirada que goki-san le dirigia al señor goku, ella claramente lo ama.

Tsch eso no me interesa whis tan solo quiero que el no se convierta en un problema para el universo.

no se preocupe de eso bills-sama tengo el presentimiento que esa chica lograra mantener a raya a Son Goku, dijo el angel mientras miraba a su dios destructor.

Bills se sentaria en la mesa donde lo esperaba gran banquete digno de su apetito para luego ver a su angel y decirle.

eso espero whis.

En una recamara del inmenso y majestuoso palacio del hakaishin hay yacia goku el cual miraba una foto en la cual estaban retratados sus dos hijos junto a su pequeña nieta.

Pan no pudo salvarte ni a ti ni a nadie mas se volvio a decir el atormentando sayayin el cual miraba en tristeza absoluta un hermoso recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Pero ahora era tan solo eso un recuerdo y nada mas recordándole de su doloroso pasado y a los que le arrebataron.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras que de su boca querian salir algunas palabras las cuales nunca fueron dichas al este sentir el repentino abrazo de Goki.

La cual le sujetaba fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de aquel simple pero tierno gesto.

Ya no llores goku, no me gusta verte asi le suplico goki al esta sentir como de sus manos escurrian las pocas lagrimas que el sayayin habia dejado salir.

Ellos les gustaria verte asi volvio a comentar mientras tenia su rostro enterrado en la espalda del hombre que amaba y que siempre amaria por toda la eternidad.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del sayayin el cual procedio a guardar su preciada foto en un mueble de su recamara el cual albergaba aun mas retratos de los amigos y familia del sayayin, esto siendo provisto por whis en un pequeño gesto de amabilidad.

Que sucede goki pregunto el peli negro mientras giraba su cabeza levemente en dirección de su amiga la cual levantando un poco la mirada diria.

Quiero que me entrenes por favor.

El gesto melancólico y triste del sayayin seria cambiado al instante por una leve sonrisa al ver como su mas grande amiga de prácticamente toda por fin se decidia a entrenar.

Quien lo pensaría alguien que nunca le llamo la atencion tal cosa por fin se decidio a demostrar lo que tenia que ofrecer.

Ciertamente no era por gusto ni mucho menos solo que ya no queria ser una carga para goku ademas de que de esa forma aprovecharia para pasar tiempo de calidad con el y eso lo ayudaria bastante en un sentido sentimental al igual que a la sayayin.

La cual no podia negar que por una parte ella lo hacia para querer demostrarle lo fuerte que podia ser a aquel hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

Comenzemos fue lo dicho por goku el cual se levanto de su cama para luego comenzar a caminar en direccion de la puerta de su cuarto mientras era seguido por una sonriente goki.

La cual miraba la mano del peli negro como si estuviese hipnotizada por el movimiento de esta mientras un impulso invadia su ser el

cual le dictaba que la tomase para intentar demostrarle de cierta forma a aquel sayayin lo mucho que ella lo quería.

No como amiga si no como algo que iba mas haya de una simple amistad algo que los conectaría para siempre un sentimiento llamado amor.

Sin embargo estos impulsos serian retenidos por goki la cual decidio poner su vista al frente prefiriendo no hacer tal cosa en estos momentos tan delicados para el peli negro el cual de forma sentimental no estaba para nada estable.

Goku por un momento se detuvo de su andar pues ya casi se encontraban afuera del palacio de bills y procedio a ver por el rabillo del ojo a goki la cual lo miro de igual forma con curiosidad.

Me da gusto que por fin te decidas a entrenar Goki estoy orgulloso de ti.

comento goku el cual le regalo una leve sonrisa la cual acompañada por esas simples pero importantes palabras para la sayayin.

Causando que un tono carmesi adornase sus mejillas mientras sus ojos comenzaron brillar de la felicidad que sintio de forma tan repentina por tan simple gesto.

No te defraudare goku fue lo dicho por goki con una enorme sonrisa aun conservando el tinte de color rojo en sus mejillas.

Goki, fue lo unico dicho por el sayayin mientras aun conservaba ese leve gesto que adornaba sus labios para luego volver a retomar su camino.

Pero con la diferencia de que ahora cierta chica estaba desbordante de alegría y felicidad pura.

En un cielo despejado se podia ver como ambos sayayins volaban a una gran velocidad aparentando estar a la par.

Goku solo esquivaba las rafagas de ki que la sayayin le lanzaba con una expresión algo contenta demostrando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el entrenamiento.

Mientras que goki tenia plasmada una gran y enorme sonrisa desafiante hacia el peli negro a pesar de estar algo cansada y llena de pequeñas heridas, no obstante su entusiasmo y ganas de querer ser mas fuerte era mayor.

Un sonido conocido inundaría los oidos de goki al esta escuchar y presenciar como goku desaparecía de enfrente suya mientras las ráfagas de ki explotaban a la lejanía.

Atras de mi penso rápidamente mientras agudizaba aun mas sus sentidos no obstante su velocidad y reflejos no fueron lo suficiente mente rapidos para poder esquivar un puñetazo que recibió en una de sus mejillas mandándola directo hacia el duro suelo.

El duro golpe contra el terreno del planeta era lo que goki se estaba esperando no obstante sintio como su cuerpo se detuvo en el aire, haciendo que esta mirase a uno de sus costados al sentir como cierta persona la sostenia de una manera bastante penosa para ella.

Lo hiciste bien el dia de hoy has avanzado mucho este año goki te felicito dijo el sayayin con una leve sonrisa mirando fijamente a su hermosa amiga.

Como si se tratase de algo predestinado el sol daria de lleno en el rostro de la peli negra, haciéndola ver mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Mientras sentia como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía furiosamente a su rostro.

Gra-gra-gra-gra-gracias fue lo unico que pudo teniendo su mirada baja y solo pudiendo eso decir eso ante la repentina timidez que invadia su ser al ser cargada de tal forma.

Estoy siendo cargada por goku como cuando eramos niños es lo que eh querido que hiciera, se comento en sus adentros desbordante de felicidad y nervios, pues sinceramente no se esperaba tal gesto por parte del peli negro.

Cuando goku se puso los dedos en la frente la femina supo al instante lo que su amigo haria y aprovechando el momento puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de este, para de un momento a otro aparecer enfrente de ambas deidades del universo siete.

Whis solo pudo dar una risita de las suyas al ver como la sayayin venia fuertemente abrazada de goku el cual le daba igual pues en cierto modo ella solia hacer eso desde que eran niños.

Incluso la actitud que demostraba cuando estaban en contacto el uno con el otro era bastante comun para goku el cual no le daba mayor importancia.

Al igual que bills que miraba esto sin interés no obstante su ayudante no, el solo podia seguir dando risitas las cuales incrementaron al notar la pena total por la que pasaba la sayayin.

Al esta verse descubierta de forma tan acaramelada con goku.

Vaya goki-san al fin se esta moviendo hizo ese pequeño comentario burlesco del azulado ser.

Yo no no no no no, intentaba decir no obstante las palabras no salian de su boca pues la pena estaba a flor de lote en estos momentos.

Whis ya basta fueron las palabras pronunciadas por bills el cual honestamente quería terminar con este asunto lo mas pronto posible para asi irse a tomar una de sus muy acostumbradas siestas.

Son Goku, dijo nuevamente el hakaishin al ver como su angel por fin cesaba con sus risas y atrayendo la atención del antes mencionado.

Estas listo cuestiono el dios con apariencia gatuna a lo que el sayayin solo pudo asentir.

Perfecto, whis ya sabes que hacer ordeno el hakaishin para darse la media vuelta y retirarse hacia su habitación sintiendo como su cómoda cama lo llamaba como si esta tuviese vida propia.

Si señor bills y ahora.

comento mientras ponia su vista en ambos sayayins para luego alzar su baculo y proceder a curarlos al tiempo que restauraba sus prendas de combate.

Ahora que ya estan curados pueden ir por sus cosas para irnos pidió amablemente el angel con una sonrisa.

Si whis fue la simple respuesta de goku el cual comenzó a caminar en dirección de su habitación dejando atrás a cierta sayayin.

Y tu goki que no piensas llevarte nada piensas ir vestida asi pregunto divertidamente al observar como esa chica se quedaba en bobada viendo como caminaba goku.

No ya regreso dijo rapidamente con algo de nervios al verse descubierta nuevamente para luego irse del lugar rápidamente sin si quiera ver a whis, ya que sabia que sucederia si hacia tal cosa.

Una risa salio de los labios del angel el cual miro el techo del palacio reflexionando el comportamiento de goki.

Esa chica es muy obvia, tan solo espero que logre hacer que goku se mantenga a ralla se dijo a si mismo para luego poner su vista en la dirección por donde se marcho el sayayin.

Aunque ya no lo pudiese ver aun podia sentir su presencia la cual era tan distinta a como solia ser antes.

No solo su se sentia algo distinto ki y el aura que rodeaba al sayayin desprendía intenciones que whis nunca pensó sentir provenir de su alumno.

El muy bien sabia que la herida hecha por la muerte de sus amigos aun se encontraba abierta y no daba indicios de querer cicatrizar.

En cambio se volvia cada vez mas mortal, y enterrándose cada vez mas en el dolido corazon de goku.

No solo era eso si no que muchas veces el sayayin fingía una sonrisa y pretender que estaba bien cuando en realidad se guardaba su sentir para el mismo.

Tal cosa no era rasgo de goku sin embargo las personas pueden cambiar y eso whis muy bien lo sabia y al parecer eso mismo le estaba sucediendo a su alumno.

Aunque aun habia una pequeña luz de esperanza para el ser de Son Goku y esa esperanza tenia nombre y era Goki.

Solo con ella era con la que mostraba una genuina sonrisa aunque fuese una leve y muy poco visible, era una sonrisa completamente genuina.

Dejando de lado su dolor y odio que yacia en adentro de su ser por tan solo los instantes en los que se encontraba a lado de la unica amiga que le quedaba.

Whis creia firmemente que si algo le pasaba a esa chica seria el fin de Son Goku pues aquella mujer era lo que aun mantenia distante al sayayin de hacer una completa locura y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo unico que le sobraba en su casi vacia existencia.

Goki, has avanzado a pasos agigantados desde que comenzaste a entrenar con goku, incluso me atrevería a llamarte una prodigio el poder que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo es increíble.

Pero tu.

Son Goku.

Tu has conseguido igual un poder digno de un aprendiz a dios de la destrucción incluso ya puedes rivalizar con muchos de ellos.

Aunque lo que hay dentro de ti si fuese liberado ciertamente tu poder no tendria limite alguno yo no seria capaz de rivalizar contigo.

Ciertamente tu no eres un simple sayayin y como la profecía que aparecia hace millones de años un ser aparecería, creador por el mismo Zen.

El cual su poder era tan basto que los ángeles se doblegaban ante el.

Por el contrario de Goki, la mejor definición que podria darte es la de un monstruo, una abominación de la creación.

Tan solo espero que ese dia no llegue, confio en ti Goki-san tu eres la unica que puede mantenerlo alejado del proposito por el cual fue creado.

Las palabras dichas por el angel no serian escuchadas por nadie mas pues lo único que lo acompañaba era la soledad que yacia en el cuarto del palacio de su hakaishin.

Dirigió una mirada seria hacia por donde se fue la sayayin, tal era la expresion de su rostro que solo pocas veces mostraba tal seriedad.

Incluso su aprendiz no tenia la oportunidad de ver tal mirada en muchas ocasiones de hecho eran contadas las veces que se puso asi de serio a pesar de estar a su lado por millones de años.

Pero era entendible despues de todo aquel sayayin nacio con el simple propósito de erradicar todo a su paso.

Ver un planeta desde el espacio era sencillamente era algo tan hermoso que no todos tenian la oportunidad de presenciar con sus ojos tan bello paisaje del universo.

Una columna de luz se miraba a la lejania de aquel planeta tan distante, localizado en uno de los extremos del universo siete.

Por cada segundo que pasaba los tres seres de increíbles poderes se acercaban a un planeta el cual no tenia ni la mas minima idea de la vida en otros lugares.

Al menos por la población en general o mas bien la gran mayoria ya que en ese planeta yacian dioses o al menos eso se llamaban.

Los cuales poseían la inmortalidad no obstante eso no era suficiente para ser un verdadero dios ya que incluso Dende tenia ese titulo.

Pero solo era eso un simple titulo el cual le otorgaba de sentir el ki divino como lo hizo cuando bills llego a la tierra por primera vez.

Los dioses de aquel planeta por primera vez sintieron pánico de su existencia al sentir como dos inmensos poderes se acercaban cada vez mas al planeta azul.

En un lugar conocido como cielo donde solo los llamados dioses podian habitar era un completo caos, todos iban de aqui para haya intentando darse una explicación de quienes eran portadores de tan monstruosa energia.

Ni si quiera el dragon negro poseéia tal poder y eso es hablar mucho ya que esa fue una de las bestias que consiguió escapar del cautiverio de la mazmorra y por si fuera poco fue capaz de oponerse y salir vencedor contra la familia de uno de los dioses mas importantes a la vez que poderosos.

Zeus.

Sin embargo estas dos energías salian de toda logica ni si quiera todos los seres de ese pequeño y indefenso planeta podrian tener una posibilidad contra alguno de esos dos.

Por si fuera poco en una ciudad conocida como orario hay yacia el gremio de aventureros junto a la mazmorra la cual era explorada por los mismos.

Eso solo significaba que habia familias y los lideres de cada familia era un dios que habia bajado del cielo para habitar entre los humanos.

Sin embargo en estos momentos ellos se sentian tan humanos y debiles a comparacion de esos dos poderes que iban mas haya de las nubes.

Freya la diosa de la belleza solo pudo el cielo en busca de algo pues de hay provenía la presencia divina.

Su rostro.

Los gestos en su rostro no podian ser descritos con ninguna palabra pues con cada segundo que pasaba su expresión cambiaba de forma repentina, pensando que demonios eran esos tipos.

Lo mas preocupante de la situacion es que eran dioses, y tal ves en esta ocasion ella compartía la misma pregunta que los demas dioses de la ciudad incluso los que aun se encontraban en el cielo.

Quienes son ellos.

El cantar de los pájaros y un cielo azul fue lo primero que ambos sayayins vieron de aquel planeta el cual de ahora en adelante seria su hogar.

Mirando a sus alrededores goki pudo sentir como los ki mas cercanos a ellos no estaban bastante lejos de su posición actual.

Goku.

Goku.

Un sentimiento de nervios invadió su ser de la forma mas repentina posible sintiendo como alguien lo observaba a el con detenimiento como si se tratase de un cazador el cual estaba listo para arremeter contra su presa con el unico propósito de acabar con su vida.

Comenzo a mirar todas las direcciones posible de forma errática en busca de ese ser que tanto lo observaba, sin ponerle atencion a su amiga la cual se dio cuenta del rostro angustiado del peli negro y su extraña actitud que tomo de repente.

Tan solo un minuto despues de que whis los dejase en ese planeta.

El llamado de goki hacia goku caia en oidos sordos el cual seguía con su comportamiento, causando que una sensacion de preocupación invadiera el ser de la sayayin la cual extendio una de sus manos para sostener por uno de los hombros al sayayin.

No obstante la vision del antes mencionado comenzo a ponerse borrosa mientras sentia sus párpados cada vez mas pesados y el latido de su corazon se volvio cada vez mad rapido.

Bombeando sangre a su cuerpo a una velocidad increíblemente anormal, para luego el sonido de su cuerpo chocar contra el piso inundar el lugar.

Los ojos de goki se abrieron en sorpresa y preocupación y sin perder tiempo se arrodilló enfrente de aquel sayayin el cual habia caído inconsciente de forma tan repentina.

Goku Goku el nombre del sayayin era lo unico que la chica pronunciaba mientras hacia el intento por despertarlo, moviendo el inerte cuerpo del peli negro.

El cual no respondia a ninguno de los intentos por goki en despertarlo.

La preocupación invadio el corazon de la sayayin la cual procedió a cargar a su amigo en su espalda para proceder a correr hacia donde sentia los ki mas cercanos con la intención de buscar ayuda.

Que mas podia hacer whis se acababa de ir y no habia forma de comunicarse con el lo unico que podia hacer era desear que el angel se diese cuenta de tan peculiar y extraño acontecimiento.

Las piernas de la peli negra se encontraron acelerando su paso mucho mas al escuchar y sentir como el cuerpo de goku se comenzó a mover erráticamente dando indicios de que sentía dolor.

Los gritos no hicieron mas que confirmar las sospechas de goki la cual se comenzó a cubrir en un aura blanquesina para salir en vuelo.

La chica sintio un liquido escurrir por sus brazos haciéndola voltear por un momento para solo encontrarse con la triste y dolorosa imagen de que su amigo comenzo a sangrar de todo su cuerpo.

No habia explicación logica para tal evento aunque la chica no buscaba una explicacion en cambio esperaba encontrar a alguien que la pudiese ayudar a ella en descubrir que le pasaba a Su Goku.

Los gritos del sayayin se intensificaron aun mas a la par que la sangre salía de su cuerpo como si se tratase de agua fluyendo por un rio.

Resiste goku por favor, dijo la chica con una voz casi inaudible al tiempo que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer lentamente por la intensa preocupación que sentia en su ser,

Para ella este tendria que ser un nuevo comienzo.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar despues de lo sucedido en el planeta tierra, y en un futuro intentar algo con el sayayin.

En busca de intentar sanar el intento dolor que el tenia en su corazon como si se tratase de una daga enterrado en su pecho la cual cada vez iba mas y mas profundo.

No obstante el destino tenia otros planes preparados para ambos sayayins, o mas bien Zen.

El cual desde un lugar oscuro apartado de los universos gobernados por zeno zama, hay yacia con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa complacida al notar como la chica.

Volaba por los cielos con bastante apuro, y sosteniendo a su mas grande creacion en su espalda.

Sonrio complacido al presenciar como pudo adentrarse a la mente de Son Goku el cual estaba pagando las consecuencias de tal cosa.

El como su mas grande creacion tenia un propósito y no dejaria que su ser.

Su potencial se desperdiciase en otras cosas que no fuesen destruir y traer caos a los universos.

Yo te convertiré en lo que siempre tuviste que ser querido Son Goku.

La frialdad era la mejor palabra con la que se podia describir el tono en tan simples palabras y dandose media vuelta Zen, pudo observar a un goku encadenado en una sill.

Mientras que de su cuerpo no paraba de salir sangre.

Una mirada desconcertada fue lo que vio el ser de oscuridad en los ojos de su creación.

No importa que pasen siglos torturándote tu y yo estaremos aqui hasta que por fin reconozcas lo que eres, volvio a comentar para luego acercarse nuevamente a Goku y de mano salir un brillo morado el cual ilumino el oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban.

Quien eres pregunto el sayayin observando con detenimiento la accion de este ser, el cual habia conseguido entrar a su mente y encerrar su conciencia en la misma.

Por ende ahora se encontraba atrapado en su propio ser sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a despertar completamente a la merced de este tipo.

La respuesta de ese ser compuesto por oscuridad fue lo que goku menos se esperaba y por ende fue lo que le causo aun mas preguntas de las que ya tenia.

Yo soy aquel que te creo Guerrero Son Goku.


	2. 2

Diez años.

Diez largos y tristes años pasaron desde la llegada de aquellos dos sayayins a este planeta.

El tiempo transcurrió como hoja que lleva el viento, los ojos de aquel peli negro no se habrian vuelto a abrir desde el día en el que callo inconsciente por causas aun desconocidas para goki.

En una cama hay yacia recostado Son Goku con tan solo su ropa interior y una sábana que lo cubría.

A su lado una melancólica y triste goki lo miraba con expectación mientras sostenía su mano derecha entre las aparentes delicadas manos de la mujer.

Espero, yo espero que algún dia vuelvas a abrir los ojos goku yo te estoy esperando y no te dejare nunca,

Espero que puedas oírme mi sayayin.

Su voz sonaba quebrada y en el borde de sus bellos ojos color onyx habian leves lagrimas las cuales querian salir a flote una vez mas como lo habian estado haciendo hace ya diez largos años.

El silencio inundo la habitación mientras que la luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas del cuarto, iluminando el cuerpo del peli negro haciendo que ante los ojos de cualquiera pareciese un dios durmiente.

En espera de algo o alguien que interrumpiese su largo y aparente eterno sueño en el que se habia vuelto participé.

Rojo.

El color rojizo de la sangre comenzo a salir a flote en cada centímetro del ser de goku y siendo acompañado por los quejidos de dolor que este hacia de manera inconsciente por el daño que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo en estos instantes.

El rostro melancólico y triste de goki no cambio en la mas minimo en cambio aumento aun mas esos sentimientos que estaban tan presentes en su ser.

Sin despegar la vista del cuerpo del azabache esta procedio a destapar un frasco el cual contenía una sustancia desconocida para proceder a levantar la cabeza de goku levemente, y proceder a poner el frasco frente a la boca del sayayin.

Su mano se movió lentamente y haciendo que el peli negro se tomase ese liquido aun desconocido el cual comenzó a actuar en el cuerpo del sayayin, viéndose como sus heridas que se abrian abierto de forma desconocida se comenzaban a cerrar poco poco al tiempo que el sangrada se detenía lento pero seguro.

Yo.

Yo, ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto goku por favor por favor despierta.

Cada palabra dicha desprendía tristeza pura al lamentablemente haberse acostumbrado de alguna manera que estos sucesos sucediesen prácticamente del diario.

Dia tras dia goki cuidaba con dedicación al sayayin llamado Son Goku y desafortunadamente la unica forma de parar esos repentinos sangrados y heridas que le aparecian del diario era darle esa extraña medicina que lo ayudaba a que no muriese desangrado o aun peor, como si de una semila del ermitaño se tratase.

Evidentemente el coste de cada frasco que contenía tal medicina no era precisamente barato y la unica forma que la sayayin vio para obtener dinero de forma rápida fue unirse al gremio de aventureros de la ciudad de horario.

Ella en todo este tiempo transcurrido se habia hecho de un renombre en la ciudad incluso fuera de esta siendo altamente conocida por su poder el cual nadie podia igualar, y ser la primera y unica aventurera hasta el momento de ir completamente sola a los últimos pisos de la mazmorra, incluso sin ningún tipo de equipamiento o posiciones mágicas.

Siempre que llegaba al gremio de aventureros tenia algo que vender y en su caso eran los cristales de gran tamaño que las feroces y mortales bestias que los últimos pisos podian ofrecer.

Por si no fuera poco uno de los tantos títulos que tenia era como la cazadora de jefes de pisos los cuales eran temidos por su increíble poder destructivo.

Lo mas sorprendente de todo es que nunca se le habia visto con alguna herida visible incluso su ropa lucia igual que antes que partiese a la mazmorra.

Esto de por si generaba una gran incógnita acerca del limite de su poder el cual era desconocido ya que nunca nadie habia visto sus estadísticas y parecia que permanecería asi ya que sorprendentemente tambien era conocida por ser una aventurera que no habia recibido la bendicion de una diosa y por ende no permanecía a ninguna familia.

El poder de la sayayin era sumamente cotizado por muchas familias y debido a esto goki siempre recibia invitaciones para unirse a una familia no obstante esta siempre rechazaba dichas invitaciones al no estar interesada y al no querer que nadie se acerque a goku debido a su estado actual.

Tal vez eso sonaba un tanto paranoico de su parte sin embargo no sabia en quien podia confiar y debido a eso esta vivia afueras de la ciudad en una residencia bastante humilde a pesar de la cantidad de dinero que poseía.

Estas eran una de tantas cosas por las cuales la peli negra era altamente conocida y por ultimo pero no menos importante era su belleza.

Una belleza que nunca antes se había visto en los parámetros de la ciudad de orario, tal era su belleza que podria ser confundida con la mismísima freya.

En especial cuando esta lucia su forma de cabello dorado y ojos color esmeralda otorgándole la apariencia de una autentica divinidad.

Tan solo por esa forma esta habia sido apodada como la guerrera de cabello dorado o como la princesa de la luz por el aura que irradiaba tal forma.

Era tan hermoso,

Tan Sublime,

Era tan unico,

Esa era la luz que solo una diosa podia irradiar.

Las pobladas calles de orario eran transcurridas por infinidad de turistas y comerciantes locales los cuales se abrian con cada paso que daba goki.

Las miradas dirigidas hacia la peli negra eran de evidente admiración, celos y por supuesto las miradas de hombres interesados en tal mujer.

Sin embargo esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la chica la cual seguía con su camino hacia el gremio de aventureros.

Las puertas se abrieron en el lugar atrayendo las miradas de los aventureros presentes al tiempo que susurros se oigan en el lugar por la llegada de la aventurera mas fuerte del gremio.

Hola goki fue el caluroso saludo de una hermosa elfa con el caballo corto y de color castaño y en sus bellos ojos color verde llevaba dos anteojos resaltando aun mas sus bellos orbes.

Hola Eina, solo vengo a vender esto comento la azabache mientras de sus ropas sacaba una bolsa de color marrón de gran tamaña de la cual sacaba unos items que habia encontrado mientras recorría los oscuros y fríos pasillos de la mazmorra.

La elfa con una sonrisa tomo los objetos que la chica traia para proceder a analizarlos cuidadosamente y luego dar un leve suspiro, ya que diario era lo mismo.

Goki trayendo infinidad de cosas para vender de las cuales sacaba una considerable cantidad de dinero y nunca se sabia que es lo que esta chica hacia con tal cantidad, excepto de que no habia dia alguno en el que no fuese a la tienda de objetos magicos de los cuales compraba pociones de curación de la mas alta calidad posible.

Siempre es lo mismo goki no es que me moleste pero siempre te veo tan, no se tan, pensativa, tan apartada y luego sueles ser bastante reservada si te ocurre algo me lo puedes decir por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte como tu consejera del gremio.

Los labios de goki se en curvaron en una leve sonrisa la cual fue dirigida a esta chica.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi de verdad te lo agradezco solo que,

su seño se frunció levemente en tristeza y dijo.

Solo que bueno no se si recuerdas que te conte sobre mi amigo de mi infancia pronuncio la sayayin recobrando los ánimos al pensar en aquellos momentos que vivio con el peli negro cuando tan solo eran unos simples niños.

si que sucede con el pregunto eina con una leve sonrisa notando de inmediato el cambio de animo de la chica en el momento en el que hablo de ese chico.

Era evidente para la elfa esta chica estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia y lo denotaba con los pocos relatos que le había contado de cuando eran niños.

Bueno nunca le eh contado o mostrado esto a alguien mas asi que crees poder acompañarme a mi casa hoy en la noche.

El rostro de la peli negra fue adornado por una ligera seriedad denotando la importancia del asunto para ella, cosa que la castaña entendió no obstante la intriga comenzo a deborar su ser al querer quitar las dudas que la oji onyx habia sembrado en su ser.

Claro te acompañare despues de cerrar el gremio solo esperame en la entrada esta noche.

goki asintió aun conservando su actitud de antes y esperando de forma interna que Eina pudiese ayudarla con la condición de su amigo Son Goku.

bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche exclamo la peli negra la cual se dio media vuelta y el sonido de sus pies avanzando hacia la puerta era lo unico que se escuchaba provenir de su parte.

Hasta esta noche goki, dijo para si misma la hermosa elfa con una sonrisa mientras miraba como aquella mujer se alejaba del gremio poco a poco.

En una taberna muy conocida por todos en la ciudad hay se encontraba la sayayin ingiriendo una cantidad de alimentos mientras la soledad era la unica que la acompañaba durante esa mañana.

Las miradas de los aventureros hacia su persona mas que evidentes y la principal razon de esto era por la forma en la que ingería cada uno de sus alimentos y la cantidad de estos, siendo algo bastante inusual para cualquier persona promedio.

El ruido de la puerta de la taberna siendo abierta llamo la atención de varios en el lugar mientras que otros no le pusieron atencion a esto entre los cuales goki se encontraba.

Un grupo de aventureros bastante conocidos entrarían en el lugar y entre ellos uno de los que mas resaltaba era la princesa de la Espada.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios la cual era considerada como una de las mejores aventureras actual mente.

A beber, fue lo que se escucho provenir de una mujer de cabello rojo corto la cual denotaba gran entusiasmo por tan simple y mundana actividad.

Una mesera del establecimiento se acercaría a ellos rápidamente y de forma educada les procederia a indicar donde se podia sentar tal grupo de famosos y fuertes aventureros, en especial porque venian acompañados de su diosa loki.

La presencia de goki aparentemente no fue notado por ninguno de ellos ya que se concentraron mas en brindar y pasar tiempo de convivencia entre ellos, excepto por Aiz la cual incluso antes de entrar a la Taberna ella habia tenido un ligero presentimiento de quien se encontraría hay.

Esto se debia a lo apartado que la sayayin se encontraba del resto del lugar ya que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la taberna comiendo por si misma de manera silenciosa no queriendo atraer mucho la atención.

Cosa que ya hacia con su mera presencia, sin embargo la princesa de la espada al ver quien se encontraba en el lugar una sensación de emoción recorrió cada parte de su ser y teniendo el impulso por ir a saludarla.

No obstante desecho esa idea de forma casi inmediata al verla en el solitario ambiente en el que se encontraba en el cual aparentemente parecía bastante cómoda.

Cuando en realidad solo estaba pensando una forma de poder ayudar a su tan preciado amigo de toda la vida.

El rato transcurrió de forma bastante agradable para todos los presentes hasta que un joven con apariencia de un felino se paso de copas y comenzo a hacer un escándalo en el lugar por los efectos del alcohol.

El lugar a estas horas parecía un tanto vacío por la simple razon de que muchos los que se encontraban hay eran aventureros que decidieron irse del lugar para encaminarse una ves mas en la mazmorra.

A este punto la presencia de goki ya era notada por el grupo aventureros en especial por la diosa loki la cual miraba disimuladamente a la solitaria azabache.

El sonido de pasos acercándose resonaban con fuerza en los pisos de madera de aquel establecimiento interrumpiendo la comida de la oji onyx la cual detuvo su festín de comida al sentir como alguien se encontraba enfrente de ella y no en las mejores condiciones.

Vaya goki hace mucho no nos vemos y dime cual es tu respuesta de la otra vez dijo el borracho semi humano con algo de dificultad por el alcohol que fluia por su ser.

Una mirada un tanto tensa se hizo presente en el rostro de loki deseando que su estupido hijo no hiciera molestar a la aventurera mas fuerte de orario con tal pregunta.

Los bellos orbes de goki se posaron en el ser de aquel aventurero de nivel cinco llamado beto el cual apenas si se podia mantener de pie.

Ya te respondí la otra vez no me interesa estar contigo, en la respuesta de la peli negra se podia denotar cierta molestia debido a la insistencia de tan terco ser en el pasado y ahora que se encontraba baje los efectos del actor su jucio no era el mejor para ese tipo de temas.

Un bufido de molestia salio de boca del semi humano el cual no midiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones prácticamente exigió una razon por tal decisión.

Porque, goki dime porque acaso no soy bueno para ti eh intentando hablar contigo desde hace tres años y nada al menos dime porque.

El silencio que habia en la taberna lo decia todo incluso los pocos presentes que habia en el lugar detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo con tal de ver el espectáculo que este aventurero esta protagonizando.

Capitan deberias detener a beto no sabe lo que dice ese estupido esta borracho fue lo dicho por una hermosa mujer de piel morena con algo de preocupación al ver con quien estaba tratando su compañero de familia.

Estoy de acuerdo deje, espera una mano enfrente del capitan de la familia loki indicaba que no siguiera con su actuar siendo acatado por este el cual solo miro a su diosa con su curiosidad intentando descifrar que era lo que la tenia tan curiosa.

La cual por simple curiosidad queria ver la respuesta de la aventurera mas conocida y fuerte de orario a la ves la mas reservada y callada incluso mas que su princesa de la espada.

Los hermosos ojos de Aiz miraban con expectación a goki la cual seguia callada en su lugar y solo su mirada era lo que se veia en aquella interacción.

Conque eso es, asi que a ti te gusta alguien mas, le recrimino el semi humano llegando a la conclusion de que eso tenia que ser el motivo por sus interminables rechazos.

que estupido como la aventurera mas fuerte va a estar enamorada de alguien nunca se le ah visto con mucha gente y usualmente se le ve sola no creo que alguien le llame la atencion eso es una completa estupidez, exclamo la misma mujer de antes no creyendo que eso era posible ante sus ojos.

Quien es el hijo de puta, yo soy mejor partido para ti porque, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por la palma extendida de goki hacia su dirección.

De la cual una esfera de ki se comenzaba a crear mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía el hombro de bete con una fuerza mas que incomparable para los presentes.

Co-co-como lo hizo se preguntaron todos en el lugar no pudiendo ver a la velocidad en la que se movio incluso Aiz la cual no pudo ver ninguno de los movimientos de tan misteriosa a la par que asombrosa mujer.

Escucha, ese es mi problema y deberias dejar de insistirme tanto y si tanto querias saber, asi es hay alguien que me gusta y tu no te comparas a esa persona en lo mas mínimo ni si quiera en poder podrias ganarle en una pelea.

Las palabras de la sayayin denotaban su molestia y las cuales fueron pronunciadas con cierto toque de orgullo y furia por lo dicho por tan estupido semi humano.

Los ojos de bete se encontraban abiertos por la sorpresa y lo sorpresivo de la acción de goki ya que en ningun momento pudo ver alguno de sus movimientos en especial por lo dicho por ella.

Lamento el escándalo, exclamo goki mientras dejaba la cuenta de lo que comió en la mesa donde habia estado comiendo y proceder a salir del establecimiento.

Al momento que las puertas del lugar se cerraron las burlas comenzaron a llegar a bete por parte de las amazonas de su grupo por la humillación que habia recibido en peno publico.

Mientras que cierta diosa de cabello corto carmesi pensaba lo dicho por goki con detenimiento.

Conque, a final de todo si hay alguien Goki.

De verdad eso es tan importante loki-sama pregunto un aparente niño de cabello rubio siendo el capitán de la familia de su diosa y sabiendo lo que esta pensaba en estos momentos.

No Fin solo que es bastante curioso que alguien como ella este enamorada de alguien me pregunto quien será, comento la diosa mientras ponia su vista por donde se fue la peli negra.

Ya veo, exclamo el capitan de la familia loki el cual imitaba las mismas acciones que su diosa.

El frio viento de la mazmorra y un silencio de muerte era lo que acompañaba a la sayayin en su andar de los últimos y mas peligrosos pisos de esta construcción hecha por los mismos dioses.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al sentir como el suelo debajo de sus pies se movia bruscamente como si se tratase de un presagio de lo que venia acompañado por tal fenómeno.

Un fuerte rugido se escucho en cada rincón del lugar mientras que de donde parecia provenir tal sonido un fuego incandescente aparecia en el lugar quemando todo a su paso.

Las paredes y el piso del lugar se vieron afectadas por la potencia de este fuego y el aparecer de varias cabezas de dragon indicaban a lo que goki estaba a punto de enfrentarse.

El cuerpo de la criatura finalmente se pudo ver a la lejanía cuando esta finalmente salio de las sombras.

Unas escamas de color rojo y varias espinas en su cuerpo era lo que conformaba su piel de esta imponente criatura, sin embargo lo mas llamativo era que seis cabezas de dragon se movian erráticamente al estos sentir la presencia de goki.

Los ojos furiosos de la criatura reflejaban la hostilidad que estos le mandaban a la sayayin la cual justo antes de comenzar su lucha un recuerdo de un sayayin sonriente se presento ante ella.

El cual se daba la media vuelta con aun esa emblemática sonrisa y comenzar a alejarse de a poco.

Los bellos e imponentes orbes de goki se cerraron con fuerza ante lo que habia visto, sus labios se abrieron lentamente para pronunciar estas simples pero significativas palabras.

Yo, yo, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti no descansare hasta que te vea abrir los ojos mi querido Goku.

Trozos de roca volando por todos lados fueron indicativos de cuando goki salio disparada de su lugar en un estallido de velocidad.

El suelo se rompio a su paso y con ello los alrededores, su aura de ki estaba a flote y a la distancia ya se veian venir las llamaradas que lanzaban las seis cabezas.

El fuego quemo todo por delante de ellos, excepto por una sayayin la cual estaba con su convicción por los cielos.

Saliendo de entre las llamas goki ya tenia preparada una espada de ki en una de sus manos.

El cuerpo de la peli negra se movia de un lado para otro esquivando los ataques que la criatura le mandaba en un intento por terminar con su vida.

En el suelo se formo un crater cuando los pies de la chica abandonaron el mismo a causa del salto que esta dio.

La cola llena de picos del imponente animal arremetió contra goki sin embargo esta fue rebanada en cuadros perfectos a una velocidad imperceptible.

Los ojos onyx de la chica denotaban su seriedad y en un corte rapido y limpio y justo antes de que el adolorido animal pudiese hacer algo mas.

El sonido de sus seis cabezas cayendo el suelo resonaron con fuerza en el lugar y con ello la sangre que salia de su inerte cuerpo era de admirar.

Un rio de sangre se formo justo debajo de los pies de la sayayin la cual solo miraba con paciencia como el cuerpo de la criatura comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente en partículas de color negro.

La piedra de este dragón ya era visible y era de un enorme tamaño mínimo de unos 12 metros de grande ya que la criatura en si era igual o mas grande que el edificio del gremio.

llevo una y aun faltan mas, pensó la sayayin mientras miraba los alrededores del lugar y sintiendo el ki de las criaturas que estaban a su asecho.

En espera de una oportunidad para tomar su vida sin embargo estos seres solo representaban dinero para la sayayin y del cual seria usado en el costoso tratamiento de su querido amigo.

Goki...

Sus Bellos orbes color onyx se abrieron y por consecuencia la luz de la luna se reflejo en estos, su cabello danzaba al ritmo del viento de aquella noche.

Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente al escuchar nuevamente la voz de goku despues de estos diez largos años.

La sayayin juraria que aquel que pronunciaba su nombre era ni mas ni menos que aquel peli negro el cual reposaba en una cama de manera silenciosa y solitaria.

Eso, eso no fue un recuerdo esa fue tu voz, penso con cierto toque de alegria el cual venia acompañado de tristeza.

Por ahora el significada de aquello permanecería en la incógnita pero si de algo estaba segura es que eso no era un simple llamada de su nombre, detras de esa simple pero significativa palabra habia una razon y mas tarde que temprano lo averiguaría.

Disculpa la tardanza goki pero tenia que terminar unos asuntos del gremio, la voz de la elfa trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la peli negra la cual voltio a verla con una ligera sonrisa para acercarse a ella.

No te preocupes Eina te entiendo ahora si podemos irnos.

Un asentimiento de la bella elfa confirmo lo dicho por la azabache y el sonido del caminar de ambas feminas resonaba en las vacias y oscuras calles de orario.

A la lejanía escondida entre las sombras la diosa loki miraba esto con detenimiento mientras que sus costados su capitán Fin y la princesa de la espada Aiz solo permanecian expectantes sin decir una sola palabra.

Algo ya bastante comun por parte de la chica de cabello dorado mientras que el rubio capitán no queria molestar a su diosa debido a la seriedad que esta tenia en estos momentos,

Cosa rara por parte de ella y muy pocas ocasiones demostrando tal faceta.

Fin, los labios de la peli roja se abrieron para pronunciar ese simple nombre y proceder a dar su orden a su dependiente.

Que sucede Loki-sama.

Necesito que me hagas el favor de investigar porque Goki vive a las afueras de la ciudad y que es lo que puede haber en su residencia, quiero saber todo lo que hace y quien entra y sale de ella.

De acuerdo loki-sama pero sus hablar se detuvo por un segundo debatiendo si tenia que preguntar la incógnita que le habia llegado a su ser.

Pero que Fin, cuestiono loki mirando sobre su hombre al capitan de su familia.

Porque quiere saber todo eso si es que se puede saber.

Finalmente pregunto a lo que su diosa volvio a poner su vista en aquellas dos chicas las cuales se perdían en la lejania entre la oscuridad que yacia en esa noche.

Ella esta ocultando algo eh notado que siempre quiere pasar desapercibida y una buena forma de hacerlo es vivir lejos del ojo publico y yo solo quiero saber que es que ella tanto oculta con recelo.

Se me hace extraño que todos los dias compre pociones y nunca las use en ella en cambio siempre se le ve llevandose estas pociones a cierto lugar o en este caso seria donde ella vive.

Entiendo fue lo unico que el rubio de baja estatura pudo decir ante las sospechas de su diosa y no podia negarse que tenian bastante sentido.

Un dia descubriré quien realmente eres Goki la guerrera de cabello dorado m, dijo a particular mente nada mientras que sus dependientes solo seguian escuchando con atencion a lo dicho por su diosa Loki.

El viento en aquel lugar era tan, calmado como si este tuviese vida propia al sentir como la peli negra llegaba a su humilde hogar cosa que no iba de acuerdo al dinero generado por ella en estos diez años.

Una casa de madera no muy ni muy pequeña fue lo que vio Eina con un poco de sorpresa al ver toda la vegetación y calma que yacia en ese lugar tan apartado de las movidas calles de orario.

Vaya conque aqui vives Goki solo puedo decir que es un lugar hermoso.

La sonrisa de la elfa era mas que notoria en sus facciones y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban aire sintiendo como en este lugar se sentia un tanto diferente.

Se sentia la calma, el silencio pero sobre todo la paz que abundaba en ese lugar todo lo contrario a la ciudad.

Una leve risa saldria de los labios de goki la cual solo abrio la puerta y invitaría a pasar a su primer invitada.

Los bellos ojos color verde de la castaña captaron que la casa de igual forma por dentro era bastante modesta y estando escasa de todo tipo de lujos.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se plasmo en su rostro al darse cuenta que esta chica no parecía ser materialista como lo eran muchas personas.

Por aquí indico Goki la cual comenzó a caminar hacia uno de las dos recamaras de la residencia.

En su andar Eina notaria con curiosidad como en las paredes habían retratos de la azabache junto a un hombre con un pelo bastante similar al de su amiga.

La felicidad que esta demostraba en cada uno de los retratos la sorprendió levemente, la razón era simple es la primera vez que veia a la oji onyx demostrar tanta felicidad.

Recuerdo.

Un recuerdo inundo la mente de Eina y en ese instante supuso o al menos intuyo quien era aquel hombre que en su rostro habia plasmada una gran sonrisa como la de Goki.

El...El tiene que ser de quien tanto me habla no pensé que fuera así solo...solo espero que se encuentre bien, pensó para si misma frunciendo el seño levemente y poniendo sus verdes orbes en Goki.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose inundo los rincones de la residencia y con ello dejaban ver a un acostado Goku el cual yacia en una cama con sabanas tan blancas como el color de la nieve misma.

Los bellos ojos de la elfa se abrieron ligeramente al presentir lo que este hombre padecía despues de todo no por nada habia trabajado en el gremio durante un tiempo considerable.

El color negro con el color verde se entrelazaron viéndose fijamente para solo decir una única cosa por parte de la solitaria sayayin.

Eina te presento a mi amigo de la infancia Son Goku...


	3. 3

-Los orbes negros se entrelazaron con la verde mirada de la elfa Eina.

La cual solo sentía empatía por el hombre postrado en cama, después de todo y a palabras de Goki el era su mas grande amigo de toda su vida.

Además de su maestro, la persona que le enseño todo lo que sabe y por ende su fuerza tenia que ser aun mayor a la de la conocida como Guerrera Dorada en toda la ciudad.

Entonces Goki que piensas hacer, cuestiono la castaña con una mirada compasiva, reconfortante, intentando hacer sentir bien a la que era su amiga.

Yo no se...Mi única opción es seguir cuidando de el y buscar a alguien que me ayude con su estado o solo esperar a que despierte.

Su mirada era gélida y seria, su tono por el contrario estaba lleno de angustia y preocupación.

No solo sus palabras denotaban tal sentimiento ya que sus ojos, tan oscuros como una noche cualquiera reflejaban con aun mayor intensidad ese tono que yacía en cada palabra pronunciada.

Ya veo y no has intentado pedir ayuda de una diosa ellas por lo general poseen habilidades únicas y bueno quizás te puedan ayudar.

Eina de verdad denotaba preocupación pura, su tono era mas que evidente y su mirada aun mas.

Ciertamente la afligía ver a su tan seria y callada amiga en ese estado tan vulnerable, no de una forma física si no mental.

No lo eh hecho pero lo hare solo que no se con quien.

mmmm considerando tu popularidad en el gremio no dudo que muchos dioses estarían dispuestos a ayudarte, aunque claro no creo que lo vayan a ser gratis si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La mirada de la elfa era perspicaz y de forma indirecta le decía cual era el precio a pagar y sin duda alguna el dios que ayudase a Goki exigiría que como forma de pago se uniese a su familia o cualquier otra cosa.

Eso la sayayin muy bien lo sabia, no obstante sinceramente poco le importaba con tal de ayudar a la persona que le dio asilo y refugio cuando era tan solo una niña.

Lo pensaré Eina, fue lo ultimo dicho por la oji onyx mientras sus orbes yacían puestos en el hombre postrado en cama mirándolo fijamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el amigable rostro de la elfa y con un tono de voz tan comprensible y ameno le dijo.

Ya veras que se recuperara Goki.

Eso espero Eina...Eso espero.

Meditación.

Una forma de mantener balance entre la mente y el cuerpo y la cual era sumamente importante en tu desarrollo como artista marcial.

Goki era practicante bastante regular de tan simple hacer en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de orario.

En este y encima de una gran roca con sus piernas entre lazadas la sayayin yacía con sus ojos totalmente cerrados.

Su mirada era serena, apacible, imperturbable, su cola de mano yacía completamente estirada y de la cual usaba como base.

Su equilibrio y control de su cuerpo y mente era increíble, los pájaros reposaban al rededor de ella.

Mientras los animales seguian su camino de lo mas normal mientras sus instintos no sentían el mas mínimo grado de hostilidad proviniendo de tan peculiar ser.

No obstante los pájaros salieron volando y los animales se vieron espantados por los pasos de una persona que se escuchaban a la lejanía.

Tan ruidosos, tan escandalosos, tan notorios que si de haberse tratado de una zona hostil la muerte de tal individuo estaba completamente asegurada.

Pero la calma y serenidad de Goki seguía inamovible y permaneciendo en esa misma posición a pesar de sentir el ki tan peculiar que captaban sus desarrollados sentidos como guerrera.

Su cabello tan dorado danzaba en sincronía con el movimiento de la brisa de aquella mañana.

Una pequeña chica de grande busto y ojos tan azules como el cielo con un cabello tan negro como la noche y la cual reflejaba una mirada curiosa observaba a unos pasos de distancia a la peculiar mujer enfrente suya.

Su primer pensamiento fue simple, evidente.

Acaso es una semi-humana nunca la había visto antes.

Su interrogación era comprensible después de todo cualquiera pensaria eso teniendo en cuenta el apéndice sobre el cual goki se encontraba completamente balanceada en total armonía.

Las dos permanecieron así durante unos pocos minutos mas hasta que la sayayin sintiéndose un poco acosada por la forma de ki enfrente suya tomo la decisión de por fin abrir los ojos, para solo mirar a tan peculiar chica enfrente suya.

Hola, fue el simpatico saludo de la chica de pequeña estatura la cual sus labios yacian curvados en una sonrisa.

Hola...

Estaba algo confundida por la chica enfrente mía después de todo era la primera vez que la veía y por su firma de ki

Bueno tiene que tratarse de una diosa.

Que hacías, su mirada azul estaba llena de curiosidad y tomando un poco mas de confianza su pequeño cuerpo ahora se encontraba enfrente de Goki.

La cual ahora se encontraba abajo de la roca con su cola enrollada en su cintura como cualquier otro sayayin.

Solo meditaba, respondí vagamente aunque mentiría si dijiese que esta chica se me hizo un poco extraña.

En cierto sentido me recordó un poco a goku cuando el era tan solo aquel niño que me rescato en las montañas paos.

Oye estas bien no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos pero pareces deprimida, los ojos azules de la chica se encontraban mirando fijamente con curiosidad a goki.

La cual solo dejo sus recuerdos de lado y prefirió hablar un poco con tan peculiar muchacha.

Entonces tu eres un diosa cierto.

Vaya como, me sorprende un poco que esta rubia sepa que soy una diosa a final de cuentas no tengo familia y nadie me conoce.

Pues solo lo se.

En mi rostro había una mirada perspicaz no creyéndome tal cosa aunque no insistiría demasiado si la chica no quiere decirme pues haya ella.

Aunque...

Oye tienes una familia.

No, no tengo ninguna respondí un poco desinteresada.

Ya veo y entonces no te gustaría ser parte de mi familia actualmente no tengo a nadie y estoy en busca de hijos.

Sus ojos reflejaban pena ya que en toda la ciudad ella era probablemente la unica que no contaba con hijos que formasen una familia que no hace mucho comenzó a priorizar.

ahhh por cierto mi nombre es Hestia cual es tuyo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al notar el cierto parecido que esta chica tenia con el sayayin postrado en cama.

Bueno eso era antes de lo de black pero...

aun así me recuerda tanto a el.

Me llamo Goki, respondí mientras levantaba la mano en un claro gesto de amistad.

A ya veo gusto en conocerte Goki.

Esta chica acaso no me conoce, espero que no ya que muchos dioses solo me buscan por mi poder y sinceramente me lleve una buena impresión de ella.

Yo me llamo Hestia y bueno no tiene sentido decirte que soy una diosa ya que ya lo sabías y por cierto que me dices de unirte a familia serias la primera de echo, exclamo con sus labios en curvados en un gesto nervioso por la pena que sentía al ser considerada una buena para nada en los cielos.

Incluso aqui abajo en el mundo de los mortales seguía siendo vista con tales ojos a tal grado que los humanos no conocían la posición de tal chica.

Déjame pensarlo Hestia solo que me gustaría saber si tu sabes de una medicina o poción mágica que ayude a alguien en coma.

Sus ojos...

Porque se ven tan tristes, tan apagados, tan vacíos.

Porque su animo cambio de repente al preguntarme eso.

Acaso ella.

Mejor decidí guardarme las preguntas que surgieron en mi y decidí responder aunque en su mirada hay un toque de esperanza...

Si bueno en realidad no se mucho de esas cosas pero se de alguien mas que es bastante bueno en eso.

Ya veo.

Como el animo de alguien puede cambiar tan de repente al escuchar tan simples palabras, ella sin duda tiene un problema con alguien.

Acaso sera un hermano, un amigo, o tal vez y aun mas importante ella acaso esta enamorada.

Eres una estupida solo porque eres la ultima hembra de los sayayins crees merecer un trato especial.

Ni perteneciendo a la raza guerrera mas temida del universo tienes cualidades para el combate solo sirves para tratar a los heridos que llegan de la conquista del planetas.

Eres un desperdicio no se porque Lord Freezer no te asesina a final de cuentas eres una simple mocosa.

El frío suelo de la celda se sentía como si fuese su primer en aquel lugar, asi es nada habia cambiada.

Ella se sentía tan sola, tan desamparada, tan perdida, ni si quiera era capaz de defenderse a si misma o sobrevivir por su cuenta pues a final de cuentas era tan solo una niña de siete años.

La cual era conservada con vida por mero capricho y para en un futuro ser utilizada como maquina de reproducción por el principe vegeta.

La preservación de la especie era el papel mas importante ahora que su temida raza se encontraba al borde de la extinción y sin duda alguna su destino como fémina no seria el mas placentero para alguien como ella.

El cabello de la niña que era tan oscuro como el vacio del universo ahora yacia teñido de un color carmesí a causa de los innumerables golpes que recibió por el medico que estaba al servicio del emperador del universo.

Esta era su quinta vez en aquel lugar y se sentia extrañamente como la primera, nunca tuvo a nadie que se preocupase por ella y como era costumbre en una raza de salvajes nunca conoció a las personas que le dieron el regalo de la vida.

En cambio y siendo una sayayin de clase baja su destino era ser mandado a otro planeta para conquistarlo

no obstante.

Tal cosa nunca sucedió y por mero capricho del destino sobrevivió a la casi extinción de sus semejantes para finalmente estarse en donde se encuentra en esos momentos.

En aquella celda con su cuerpo mas que magullado y golpeada hasta el cansancio.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida, su expresión era vacía pero las lagrimas aun escurrían por sus mejillas y lo unico que podia hacer era abrazarse a si misma y por primera vez en su vida haber deseado haber perecido junto a los que se suponía que eran sus semejantes.

Pero ella a vista de otros era una bestia, un monstruo el cual era lo mas asemejado a un humano de carácter y corazón.

Goki que sucede volvió a preguntar por tercera vez una muy curiosa oji azul la cual no despegaba la vista de la rubia.

No, nada no sucede jeje, una sonrisa leve y un gesto de desinterés fue lo que trato de hacer la sayayin lo mas genuino que se podía.

No obstante el recordar de su pasado siempre era tan deprimente y triste para su ser.

esta bien, exclamo la pequeña chica no muy convencida con sus brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada a otro lado como si se tratase de una autentica niña.

por cierto Hestia cuanto falta para llegar a donde vives.

No mucho solo hay que seguir caminando respondió la chica con calma y dejando que entre las dos el silencio abundase una vez mas.

Que raro, nunca había visto esta parte del bosque pensé para mi misma con curiosidad y mis ojos viendo a todos lados.

Sin duda alguna este tipo de lugares con gran vegetación eran de su agrado después de todo ella habia vivido una gran parte de su vida en el bosque.

Ya llegamos, la animada voz de Hestia atrajo mi atención y lo primero que vi enfrente mio fue un edificio en pésimas condiciones mientras que la chica tenia sus manos en la cintura sintiéndose extrañamente orgullosa de lo que era su hogar.

Conque aquí es, mis palabras llevaban un toque de nervios pues no sabia que otra cosa mas decir ante el hogar de esta diosa.

Hasta que senti como mi mano era sujetada con algo de fuerza para luego comenzar a ser arrastrada hacia dentro con los ven aqui ven aquí de la chica inundando mis oídos.

Decidí dejarme a final de cuentas no parecia una mala tipa por la primera impresión que me lleve de ella y al sentir su presencia lo único que hizo fue reforzar tal cosa.

Tal vez podamos ser amiga, no me cayo mal ni nada de eso y su actitud es extrañamente nostálgica sin duda alguna pasar estos últimos diez años sin mucha comunicación con otros aparte de Eina me afectaron un poco jeje.

Debería de relajarme un poco después de todo eso fue lo que Goku tambien me enseño.

Pum Pum Pum

Era el sonido que ejercía el corazón con cada instante que pasaba, sobre una cama yacía recostada la sayayin con su torzo totalmente descubierto y acostada boca abajo.

Sobre ella la iluminada cara de Hestia era decorada por una cara sorprendida, absorta.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que su anatomía lo dejo y con una voz un tanto temblorosa cuestiono.

Entonces tu eres esa tal Goki la guerrera dorada de la que todos hablan y presume ser la aventurera sin familia a la vez que la mas poderosa.

Si.

Yo pensé que solo te llamabas igual digo no seria raro que aveces las personas tengan los mismos nombres solo que como nunca te había visto y.

Sus palabras cesaron de forma tan repentina que solo se quedo encima de tan peculiar mujer, no obstante sus ojos aun seguían absortos en las estadísticas que marcaba el papel entre sus manos.

Fuerza incalculable.

resistencia incalculable.

destreza incalculable.

agilidad incalculable.

magia cero.

Su poder es tan alto que hasta incluso yo siendo una diosa no puedo ser capaz de medirlo.

El sudor escurriendo por sus finas expresiones era mas que notorio, sus ojos azules lo eran aun y sus manos levemente temblorosas solo era clara muestra de que hasta incluso los seres que se encontraban arriba de los humanos, podían sentir, podían llorar, pero sobre todo podían temer hasta lo que incluso ellos no tenían conocimiento alguno.

Un suspiro salió de boca de goki y con una voz un tanto nerviosa dijo.

No pensé que fueras a ponerte tan así para serte honesta es la primera vez que alguien ve esto jeje.

Conque soy la primera eh, pensé un tanto interesada y sintiéndome la diosa mas suertuda del mundo y sin duda alguna sere la envidia de los demás.

A esto ultimo su gesto se transformo en uno de aparente maldad de la cual carecía pero no libre de pecado alguno.

bueno te puedes bajar de mi.

oh si lo siento lo siento ya me bajo.

ufff gracias pensé que te quedarías hay toda la vida jeje reí un poco divertida al darme cuenta de lo que esta pequeña chica pensaba.

Era mas que evidente pero no me moleste en lo mas mínimo en cambio me dio gracia.

Hestia lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir a la mazmorra te veo mas al rato para hablar sobre la medicina que te comente.

De acuerdo Goki.

En menos de dos minutos la camisa y brazier de la sayayin volvieron a estar en su lugar y con algo de prisa salió de aquella iglesia aparentemente abandonada para realizar su rutina del día que habia estado haciendo durante estos últimos diez años.

Conque Goki eh siento que ya eh escuchado ese nombre mucho antes de que se hiciese conocida en la ciudad.

Pero donde lo habré escuchado...bueno no importa sera mejor que yo también me vaya a trabajar jeje.

Sin mas y con una sonrisa la pequeña diosa dejo atrás lo que en un futuro seria su antiguo hogar.

Ottar...

Necesito que intentes averiguar que es lo que con tanto esmero la guerrera de cabello dorado oculta.

Su hermoso cabello azul pálido acompañado de finos y delicados rasgos junto con sus orbes morados la hacían lucir como la diosa de la belleza que era.

Sus palabras fueron dichas con elegancia y un toque de picardía, a lado suyo un semi humano de piel bronceada y de físico musculoso solo escuchaba atento a los deseos de su diosa.

Su mirada castaña era inexpresiva aparentando total desinterés ante todo, excepto ante los caprichos de su codiciosa diosa de la belleza.

Por cierto asegúrate de que no te descubra después de todo ella es la aventurera mas fuerte de orario.

Incluso mas fuerte que tu, si eso llegase a pasar mi plan podría venirse abajo Ottar, espero que tengas total éxito en lo que te estoy encomendando.

Una vez mas su mirada yacía fija en la espalda de la mujer delante suya que solo admiraba desde su gran torre la ciudad que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

El aventurero de nivel siete espero un par de segundos mas por mas indicaciones de la hermosa mujer frente suya.

Pero no paso nada, el silencio era absoluto y en cambio lo único que hacia

era seguir comiendo fresas que se encontraban a un costado suyo.

A pesar de que Ottar era alguien de gran tamaño su sigilo era de envidiar, en ningún momento realizo el mas mínimo ruido en su salida de la extravagante habitación de tan importante mujer.

Freya al sentirse totalmente sola una risa comenzó a salir de entre sus labios y su mirada que siempre parecía tan imperturbable ahora se transformo en una llena de codicia y poder.

La razón, sencilla.

El solo imaginar poseer a la aventurera mas poderosa de todos los tiempos entre sus filas era motivo para una fiesta y como si se tratase de un elixir prohibido sus ojos se abrieron en placer al darse cuenta que una ves mas esa mujer se dirigía a la mazmorra para seguir impresionando la con sus inusuales habilidades.

Eso es mi querida Goki sigue haciéndote mas fuerte, mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte, tu solo me pertenecerás a mi y a nadie mas.

Pasos.

Ruidosos e interminables pasos de una persona corriendo era lo que se escuchaba a lo largo y ancho en las oscuras y amenazantes cuevas de la mazmorra.

Una respiración rápida y ojos inyectados en miedo era lo que un inocente y joven rostro reflejaba en estos momentos.

Sus piernas seguían y seguían no queriendo ser alcanzado por una criatura de los pisos mayores.

A su espalda un gran minotauro lo perseguía con demencia mientras soltaba estocadas de forma errática.

El inexperto aventurero para su mala suerte se había topado con un monstruo de los pisos mayores.

Que demonios hacia tal bestia en el quinto piso, se cuestiono con incoherencia de todos modos se podría decir que fue mi culpa al subir a este piso sin aun estar preparado.

Ahora me veo arrinconado en un camino sin salida con tan solo una daga entre mis temblorosas manos y enfrente mía un gran monstruo de al menos tres metros de altura que fácil mente podría decapitarme.

Acaso voy a morir...

Mis lagrimas seguían escurriendo de mis ojos color sangre y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

El arma del minotauro se alzo con rapidez y su expresión era de locura total, eso no hizo otra cosa mas que confirmarme mi propio pensamiento.

Yo voy a morir...

Aun no quiero, no debo.

Pero como enfrentare a tal criatura si aun soy muy débil.

Mis orbes se abrieron a su punto mas alto y mi corazón palpitaba como el demonio sentía que se me podría salir en cualquier instante al momento que vi que el monstruo enfrente mía bajo su mano intentando hacer un corte limpio.

Para partirme a la mitad eso sin duda llenaría el lugar de sangre y restos mios que no serian muy agradables a la vista.

No obstante un destello dorado se puso a lado mío, lo siguiente que vi me dejo pasmado, impresionado.

Una hermosa chica de pelo color mas a semejante al dorado apareció frente a mi y detuvo la hacha del minotauro con tan solo una mano.

El esfuerzo que el iracundo animal ejercía era mas que evidente en su expresión y los rugidos que hacia solo confirmaban lo que veía.

Sus dos manos se posaron en el mango de su arma intentando bajarla para al menos cortar a este hermosa chica que tenia una mirada inexpresiva sin denotar esfuerzo alguno.

Hasta que con una patada a la nariz del minotauro fue suficiente para romperle la misma y hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

Sorprendente.

Fue lo único que pude pensar al presenciar todo lo ocurrido, la chica volteo a verme con esa mirada de ojos jade y cuando me dio una leve sonrisa sentí como la sangre se comenzaba a acumular entre mis mejillas.

Me sentí apenado por ser protegido por alguien, en especial por esta hermosa mujer la cual dejo de verme para ponerle nuevamente atención al minotauro frente de nosotros.

El enfurecido monstruo solo se agarraba con desespero su nariz de la cual escurría un notable hilo de sangre.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se posaron sobre esta chica y con una embestida digna de un ser irracional fue tumbado nuevamente con tan solo un codazo a la espalda que recibió.

Lo único que pude ver fue el momento en el que esta chica ya se encontraba detrás del minotauro para ver como este caía al frío suelo con un sonido desagradable.

Probablemente su columna estaba destrozada sin duda alguna no se podría volver a poner de pie si ese era el caso.

Una vez mas esta chica con tan solo extender su mano una tipo de espada de color dorado salió de esta como si se tratase de su extremidad causando que el pecho del minotauro fuera atravesado sin mas.

Lo único que salió del hocico de tal bestia eran los quejidos de dolor y furia que su primitivo ser sentía en tales momentos.

Pero cuando esta chica de pelos rubios saco esa extraña espada de energía de su cuerpo ningún otro sonido se produjo nuevamente de tal animal.

Lo único que sentí fue un poco de sangre llegar a mi mejilla mientras mis orbes rojos solo miraban con admiración, agradecimiento, y nerviosismo a esta chica que se comenzó a acercar a mi lentamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Se agacho para estar a mi altura ya que yo estaba sentado de trasero contra el suelo y lo único que me pregunto fue.

Hola estas bien.

s-s-si, mi voz era temblorosa, apenada, lo único que hacia era verla a la cara con timidez.

Mi corazón latia con aun mayor intensidad que la anterior vez, sin duda estar frente a tan hermosa chica me ponía de nervios.

Su aparente delicada mano se extendió a mi con amabilidad y claramente indicando que la tomara para que yo me levantase.

Lo hice.

Fue lo único que hice y en el momento que mi piel toco la suya un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Mi estomago comenzo a sentirse como dirían muchos con mariposas en el estomago o algo similar.

Antes me parecía un tanto absurdo tal especificación pero ahora puedo jurar que la sensación causaba de todo en mi menos desagrado.

Entonces como te llamas.

Mi voz aun conservaba la timidez que me había invadido rato atrás y si a eso le agregamos mi apariencia sin duda alguna parezco de todo menos alguien fuerte.

Soy Goki, respondió con sus labios ligeramente encorvados haciendo que mis mejillas obtuvieran ese color carmesí que de poco a poco parecía ser eterno.

Bueno lo siento chico pero me tengo que ir tengo que ir a alguien asi que cuídate, sin mas comencé a alejarme de aquel peli blanco que solo seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Claramente intentando decirme algo, incluso voltee a verlo durante unos momentos para ver que me quería decir.

Pero no paso nada.

Su expresión seguía igual y su boca solo seguía abriendo y cerrándose así que mejor decidí irme del lugar con todas las piedras que conseguí para ir a ver a Hestia.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanos y antes de que Bell lo supiese aquella oji verde ya se había ido sin si quiera haberle podido haber dado las gracias o decirle algo mas normal.

No tan solo un simple si el cual le tomo algo de trabajo decir por los nervios que recorrían cada centímetro de su ser.

Todo el camino de regreso se la paso pensando en tal chica y cuando la volvería a ver si es que tenia la oportunidad.

Lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue la escasa luz del sol que había y cuando vino a darse cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la mazmorra.

Todo sucio y lleno con heridas menores junto con sus vestimentas levemente maltratadas con algún que otro corte.

Su mano se empuño con fuerza al rededor de su daga y con una mirada determinada se decidió.

Decidió no ser salvado nuevamente y en ves de eso el sería quien salvaría a aquella chica llamada Goki la próxima vez que se vieran.

Todo lo que había pensado era sobre aquello y nada mas, sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse en el lugar y teniendo en mente un solo lugar al cual ir.

Conque Goki espero volver a verte...

Entonces Hestia conque no era mentira lo que me decías acerca de tu familia.

Su voz sonaba un tanto sorprendida, no obstante su mirada y orbes azules seguían serenos, imperturbables.

Enfrente del dios con el pelo azul yacía una Goki que se miraba un tanto ansiosa, su rostro parecía un poco perdido ya que desde que comenzó a venir a la dirección donde se encontraba Hestia.

No pudo evitar no pensar en Goku, no era raro para ella pensar en aquel sayayin aunque la razón era otra.

Se sentía extrañamente angustiada y por si fuera poco lo único que veía era la dirección de su casa.

Mientras que ambos dioses solo seguían hablando con una pequeña chica diciendo la suerte que tenia en haber conseguido a tan valiosa aliada.

Sus manos en la cintura y una mirada triunfante era lo que reflejaba su pequeño cuerpo.

Sin embargo su tan alegre actitud no duro mucho ya que de un momento a otro su amigo de nombre Miach se había percatado de la mirada de la peli rubia.

El silencio inundo el pequeño grupo de tres hasta que finalmente y con curiosidad notable en sus palabras la diosa Hestia finalmente rompió con tal ambiente.

Que sucede Goki.

Su pregunta no fue respondida al instante, su expresión era la misma y con un Miach que solo observaba callado sin decir nada finalmente sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre tan pequeña chica.

No es nada Hestia solo que...solo que no puedo evitar no pensar en un amigo y entonces que hay sobre la medicina esa que me comentaste.

Mira por eso mismo te presento a mi amigo Miach, el al igual que yo es un dios y sabe mas de esas cosas que yo así que pienso que podría ayudarte más jeje.

Su mano toco una de sus mejillas intentando ocultar el hecho de ser un tanto inutil en tal cosa.

Pero reconociendo el hecho que al menos ella le había presentado a su amigo de tanto tiempo.

Hola es un gusto Goki o mejor dicho la guerrera de cabello dorado, honestamente cuando ella comenzó a decirme de ti y que formabas parte de su familia no le creí al principio pero ahora viéndote justo enfrente de mi veo que no mentía.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Goki al no saber como sentirse ante lo dicho y de forma indirecta mencionando su importancia en la ciudad de orario.

Entonces...hizo una pausa esperando el nombre del dios enfrente suya el cual con una sonrisa amable simplemente respondió.

Me llamo Miach un gusto.

Por mas que intento no pudo.

Por mas que Goki intentara poner una mirada alegre y calmada sus ansias comenzaron a hacerse cada ves mas notables con tan solo el paso de los segundos.

Rápidamente ambos dioses sabían que algo ocurría con la chica enfrente suya y por lo tanto preguntaron.

Que sucede Goki.

No hubo respuesta al principio, en cambio la peli rubia les dio la espalda para luego decir sin mas.

Mejor vengan conmigo no tengo un buen presentimiento y cuando lleguemos les explico todo.

Sus pasos eran apresurados y de a poco su velocidad fue aumentando como casi queriendo correr hacia donde yacía su amigo de toda la vida acostado en aquella cama.

La intriga en las deidades era notable pero decidieron seguirla sin preguntar nada por ahora.

De a poco en ves de caminar rápidamente la sayayin paso a comenzar a correr con una cara llena de preocupación.

Su mirada cada vez mas se descomponía en tal sentimiento y después de un par de minutos por fin llego a las afueras de la ciudad donde su casa se encontraba.

Detrás de ella los dioses tuvieron que correr lo mas que sus piernas les permitía, sin duda algo no andaba bien y el apuro de Goki en abrir la puerta solo confirmo lo hecho.

Las deidades de a poco entraron a la residencia siguiendo a una alterada Goki que ya se había perdido adentró de la casa.

Una puerta abierta y una mirada con sentimientos encontrados fue lo que los dioses observaron en donde se encontraba tan.

Tan...

Tan molesta guerrera.

Su rostro de poco se comenzó a distorsionar en uno de furia a la par que su aura dorada hacia presencia en su cuerpo.

Su poder comenzó a elevarse de a poco causando que el lugar comenzase a temblar.

Pero que.

Fue lo único que pudieron pensar ambos dioses sumamente desconcertados a la par que asombrados.

La razón simple, el poder que liberaba la mujer era sin duda fuera de este mundo y su expresión sumida en furia solo denotaba aun mas su sentir.

Aunque la confusion aun los invadía ya que en aquel cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta se podia observar una cama en la cual no había nada.

Absolutamente nada...

Fin del capitulo.

Escrito por phantom fanfics.

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.


	4. 4

Color negro...el color negro que es tan intenso, tan penetrante, tan ausente de vida y luz.

Todo este tiempo eso ah sido lo único que eh visto ah mi alrededor con la única fuente de energía siendo el aura de Zen.

Claro esta si es que eso se podia considerar luz ya que su aura era tan aplastante, tan intimidante, tan llena de sangre, tan violente que se sentía como mis alrededores se sentían mas pesados al igual que mi cuerpo.

En el cual parte sana no había todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Absolutamente todo y mi tolerancia al dolor sin duda había aumentado a niveles inimaginables.

Si de por si antes de ser torturado una y otra vez mi resistencia a tal sentimiento era fuera de este mundo ahora se podría decir que estaba fuera de la lógica de la existencia misma.

Una mano se reposo sobre mi cabello tan peculiar y de un color negro del cual en su mayoría se encontraba lleno de su propia sangre.

Con algo de fuerza sentí como mi cabeza era alzada sin si quiera yo quererlo y lo vi a los ojos...Unos ojos tan negros que carecían de pupila alguna que solo eran eso unos oscuros y vacíos orbes.

"entonces querido hijo ¿te sigues negando a lo que eres? todavía sigues rechazando tu verdadera naturaleza no como esa raza mortal de los sayayin si no como algo mucho mayor. Algo que transcendía fuera de la comprensión mortal y de incluso algunos Supremos Kaiosamas y esos llamados Dioses"

Todos esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con el mismo sentimiento que reflejaba sus ojos.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Las emociones mortales eran algo que este ser estaba lejos de comprender y mucho mas de sentir en carne propia.

La Boca de Goku se abrió por un momento y de la cual comenzó a toser cantidades anormales de sangres por todo el daño recibido a pesar de que esto solo era algo meramente mental. Un juego psicológico una tortura y por supuesto un intento en desviarlo de sus caminos.

"Yo nunca hare las cosas que me estas pidiendo...NUNCA!!!!"

Su voz sonaba débil y cansada y no era para menos ya que ser sometido a constantes torturas durante tantos años rompería la voluntad y mente de cualquiera.

No la de Goku el cual solo sentía un agotamiento extremo a la par que intenso dolor nada más.

"hmmm ¿conque de verdad piensas seguir de esta forma no es así? No importa lo que hagas y digas poco a poco ese poder que te pertenece por naturaleza comenzare a cambiarte e despertando poco a poco y con ello el cambio se verá cada vez mas notable"

Su tono en esta ocasión sonó malicioso, ansioso a la par que emocionado del resultado ante la transformación que sufriría su mas grande creación.

Lo tomo por su mejilla con una de sus manos que eran tan negras que solo tenían una forma humana y que estaban ausentes de cualquier rasgo humano excepto por su forma.

"Ya ah comenzado..."

Comento por ultima vez antes de observar los cambios que se comenzaban a dar en la demacrada apariencia física de Su hijo el cual lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a verse a si mismo a la par que los gritos de dolor resonaban con fuerza en ese lugar tan vacío y carente de vida.

"MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fue el grito que dio Goku con suma impotencia antes de que una maza negra cubriese por completo todo su cuerpo para que de esa forma de poco a poco su cambio comenzase.

Risa.

La risa tan dulce y elegante de la diosa de la belleza sonaba con fuerza en el balcón de su gran torre que se alzaba sobre todo y todos en la ciudad de orario.

Sus prendas de tela fina y un color puro se mecían al ritmo del viento y sus orbes morado intenso miraban con euforia a su mejor guerrero.

"Buen trabajo Ottar entonces ¿esto es lo que ella tanto ocultaba?"

Su voz era dulce, apacible, fina, todo lo que su apariencia demostraba lo hacia remarcar aun mas con sus palabras.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del semi humano de gran tamaño en cambio solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo confirmando lo dicho por su diosa.

La emoción y felicidad de Freya era palpable en sus ojos y con lentitud junto con curiosidad sus finas y perfectas piernas se comenzaron a mover en la dirección de Goku.

El se encontraba recostado en uno de los lujosos sillones que conformaban su vida llena de comodidades.

Estaba lleno sangre pero...no importaba para su bolsillo eso no era mas que un simple mueble que se puede reemplazar con otro del mismo o de un precio aun mayor.

No era mas que eso en cambio quien se encontraba recostado en el fue de sumo interés para esta diosa que puso su mano en el sedoso y oscuro cabello del sayayin.

Su forma era inusualmente atractiva y única aunque las heridas abiertas junto a las cicatrices que yacían en todo su cuerpo no dejaban ver parte sana de el.

una incógnita que todos se hubieran hecho paso por su cabeza como si se tratase de un relámpago.

"¿Porque esta herido? acaso tu le hiciste algo ottar" al termino de su pregunta volteo a ver a su hijo y guerrero con curiosidad pero unas simples palabras por fin salieron de boca de tan imponente hombre.

"No Freya-sama el ya estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontré y de camino hacia acá comenzó a sangrar repentina mente, por eso estoy algo cubierto de sangre"

Era raro escuchar hablar a ottar y aun mas lo era escucharlo decir algo tan largo, excepto que la diosa Freya era la única y por ende la mas digna de recibir la atención de tal hombre.

"Ademas traje esto de su hogar" La grande y monstruosa mano de Ottar se extendió con inquietante harmonía y de esa dejo entre el pequeño y delicado toque de Freya que miraba con curiosidad lo que sostenía.

"Un retrato? No parece ser pintura pues esta muy bien detallado y no creo que se haya hecho con magia no siento tal cosa emanando de esto" Entre las blancas y hermosas manos de la diosa había una de las tantas fotografías que ella tenia junto a su amigo.

Ambos se veían posando con una Goki mas que sonriente y estando abrazando a Goku por la espalda el cual se miraba menos animado, menos sonriente, pero no ausente de una ligera expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Esto llamo la atención de Freya ya que no sabía que era lo que sostenía entre sus manos y era comprensible después de todo no existían cámaras en ese planeta debido a los pocos avances tecnológicos hechos por los humanos.

"Ottar en la casa de Goki hay mas de estos retratos y de ¿donde lo sacaste?"

"Sí, lo vi colgado en una de las paredes y tome el mas cercano a mi"

"ya veo, eso seria todo puedes retirarte" Sus ojos no dejaban de ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos que hasta incluso no se dio cuenta cuando su hijo mas poderoso abandono el cuarto por la puerta y el sonido de la misma al cerrarse fue inexistente para ella.

Lo único que hacia era mirar con inmensa curiosidad lo que se encontraba entre su toque.

"Conque así te ves sonriendo eh...Goki me pregunto que sera el de ti" Su vista se desvió por un momento al hombre que reposaba en cama el cual para su sorpresa de un momento a otro sus heridas eran inexistentes, aunque la sangre seca que quedo sobre el aun estaba presente.

Se acerco un poco mas para comenzar a trazar una linea con uno de sus dedos desde la cabeza del peli negro hasta la cintura de este y quedando impresionada por la dureza de su cuerpo.

Una dureza que solo un guerrero puede obtener a través de las peleas y entrenamientos realizados por el mismo.

"Eres sin duda muy interesante...demasiado creo yo" exclamo la diosa con algo de diversion en sus palabras y con aun su mano sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente sayayin.

No duro mucho ya que ese rostro tan calmado y seguro de si misma se transformo de un momento a otro en uno lleno de angustia y desconcierto que fue tal que hasta incluso retiro su mano del cuerpo de Goku como si este quemase o como si se tratase del veneno más peligroso del mundo.

"Pero que..."

La ciudad de Orario había sido puesta de cabeza por una sola persona, días de interminable búsqueda pasaron pero no encontró nada.

Por mas que intentase sentir el debilitado y casi inexistente ki de Goku no había resultado alguno.

Tal era su desesperación que no dudo en pedir ayuda a su amiga Eina la cual sin dudarlo hizo una convocatoria de aventureros para que buscasen al desaparecido del sayayin junto a su posible captor.

Goki entrego un retrato de como se veía Goku y la recompensaba que ella misma daría por quien lo encontrase o diese alguna información.

Era evidente que el dinero movia a las personas y para este particular caso no dudaría en usar todo lo que tenia para poder encontrar a su amigo.

Pero...

Siguió pasando el tiempo y no había rastro de ese hombre incluso con la ayuda del dios Miach y Hestia poco se pudo hacer.

En el techo de un edificio se podia ver una figura de cabello dorado mirando con detenimiento los alrededores de la ciudad.

Su mirada era seria y sus facciones sumamente marcadas resaltaban el enojo que sentía.

"¿Quien se habrá llevado a Goku? Yo...Yo...Necesito controlarme y pensar con la cabeza fría" Su intento de querer calmarse a si misma era entendible pero poco efectivo.

La razón simple, en estos pocos días desde que se hizo noticia la desaparición de ese hombre que nadie conocía pero que era de suma importancia para Goki las noticias y información falsa recorrían las callas como si se tratase de agua en un rio.

La situación llego a tal punto que incluso los aventureros de la familia Loki cuando regresaron de su expedición hasta el piso cincuenta y ocho no pudieron no evitar no oír lo que actualmente sucedía.

Unos de ellos esperaban una bienvenida con fiesta y alcohol como estaban acostumbrados pero en cambio la ciudad tenia sus ojos puestos en la noticia que concernía a la aventurera mas fuerte de Orario.

PUF!!!

Se escucho el viento siendo cortado dos veces cuando se en las espaldas de la sayayin dos aventureros de alto calibre se presentaron ante ella.

Aiz aventurera de nivel cinco y Beto

aventurero de nivel cinco, ambos yacían detrás de la aventurera mas fuerte de la ciudad a la par que la mas desconocido en lo que respecta información suya.

Los dos estaban hay por distintas razones una por simple admiración que desarrollo desde una edad muy temprana pero que ocultaba detrás de esa de esa mirada inexpresiva y vacía que solo eran una mascara ante lo que de verdad sentía.

Mientras que por otro lado el aventurero Beto solo estaba hay para demostrarle a Goki lo que el tanto valía.

No había salido palabra alguna por parte de la sayayin pues ella muy bien sabia quien eran los que se encontraban detrás suyo.

No había la necesidad, no lo veía necesario a diferencia de Beto que como en muchas ocasiones era un lengua suelta y esa peculiaridad suya le haría pagar caro.

No era el lugar ni el momento aunque aun mas especial la persona que le diría sus cosas no estaba de humor para aguantar sus estupideces.

"Goki vi de que estas buscando a ese tipo que secuestraron y por lo que dicen los carteles es algo tuyo. Yo te puedo ayudar aunque me parece patético que tu estes buscando a alguien tan débil que no pudo defenderse de quienes lo tienen"

El tono que expresaba era desinteresado y algo prepotente hacia Goku del cual creía que era un simple idiota sin poder alguno.

Hubiese continuado así de no ser porque una mano sujetaba con fuerza su cuello y los pies ya no tocaban el techo del edificio donde se encontraban.

Los orbes jade de Goki resplandecían con furia y su agarre parecía hacerse mas fuerte de poco a poco causando que la cara del semi humano pasase a un color rojo por falta de oxigeno y con sus manos agarro el brazo de la sayayin.

Apenas si podia moverlos y el agarre que Beto intento poner sobre la guerrera apenas si fue sentido por la misma mientras que Aiz solo miraba en silencio.

No decia o hacia nada ya que muy bien sabia que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar y el sentimiento de no encontrar o algo en su caso perder a alguien era algo que no le deseaba a nadie mas.

Entendia su reacción en cierta forma ademas de que sabía que no lo iba a matar o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

"A quien tu llamas débil podría vencerte a ti y a mi juntos sin esfuerzo" La rabia era palpable en cada palabra que pronunciaba y con aun esa expresión volteo a ver a la princesa de la espada.

"Aiz que sucede" Trato de controlar su furia lo mejor que podia pero era inutil y a pesar de intentar sonar neutral con la chica enfrente suya no pudo.

Era incapaz y el cuerpo de Beto retorciéndose entre sus brazos le dio el aviso de que era mas que suficiente.

Asi sin mas como lo habia sostenido del cuello lo dejo caer sin ninguna consideración causando que la tos del aventurero al momento de ser liberado sonase con fuerza en el lugar con ambas de sus manos en el cuello y una expresión molesta.

En especial por lo que le habia dicho la mujer y aventurera mas fuerte que para cualquiera hubiesen sido palabras dichas en caliente por la mera emoción del momento pero fueron lo suficientemente impresionantes para ser tomadas en cuenta por el y Aiz.

"Tengo información sobre la persona que estas buscando"

El silencio inundo el lugar repentinamente y la expresión y rasgos de Goki rápidamente se relajaron notablemente, ella muy bien sabia que la chica enfrente suya era una de las aventureras mas fuertes de orario ademas de que a su opinion era igual una de las mas serias y poco probables de dar falsa información en el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo.

Se acerco mas a ella con pasos lentos pero seguros y con delicadeza puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con algo de esperanza en su tono pronuncio.

"Si sabes algo seria de gran ayuda"

En las afueras de un puesto de comida dos dioses se veían hablando como si se tratase de simples personas.

A la vista de algunos parecían amigos a la vista de otros parecían mas que eso pero nada de esto se acercaba a la realidad.

En cambio el rostro de Hestia parecía angustiado, preocupado, desconcertado y la mirada azul del dios con el que probablemente estaba en mejores términos no era alentadora.

La taza de cafe que se encontraba enfrente suyo apenas si había sido tocada como si se tratase de un objeto del cual es mejor ser un mero espectador.

El silencio que inundo el lugar después de una simple pregunta de era sorprendentemente intrigante.

"Hestia lo volveré a decir ¿Crees que ella haya sido la que libero ese poder hace diez años? Ese seria mas o menos el tiempo en el que apareció y se hizo notar. Nunca eh encontrado mas información sobre ella en años anteriores y hace pocos días cuando pareció liberar su poder pude volver a sentir la misma extraña energía que se desprendió hace tiempo. Pero la de esa vez era diferente la sentía mas grande, mas abundante, mas peligrosa..."

Todo fue dicho con el mismo tono que la anterior vez y intentando resaltar lo extraño de la situación y Hestia siendo la diosa de Goki al menos tendria que saber un poco de ella.

Era lógico pensar tal cosa por el simple hecho de que ella ya ah visto el máximo poder de tal chica o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Miach estando bastante ignorante de lo que en realidad era el poder de una de las razas guerreras mas fuertes del universo.

Un suspiro salió de boca de la pequeña diosa y alzando su cabeza con una mirada desconcertada dijo lo único que sabia, aunque sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda al sentir que desconfiaba y traicionaba la confianza que Goki le dio.

"No lo se Miach solo te puedo decir que cuando vi sus estadísticas no pude medirlas"

"¿Como que no pudiste?"

"Así es no pude ya que...no era capaz de medir el nivel de poder en ella excepto de que no posee magia esa fue la única estadística en cero las demás no podían ser medidas en números"

Una vez mas el silencio de muerte inundo la mesa y ambiente de estos dos colegas, las palabras no eran necesarios las expresiones de ambos lo decían todo.

Parecía como si Miach se hubiese sumergido en una extensa meditación consigo mismo ya que estaba totalmente estático sin hacer o decir nada y su mirada fija en el cafe que a estas alturas ya estaría completamente frío.

"La medicina que ella me estaba pidiendo ¿Era para su amigo que secuestraron no es así?"

Un asentimiento por parte de Hestia lo confirmo y una incógnita aun mayor cruzo por su mente como si se tratase de un relámpago tocando suelo.

"Ese tal Goku es alguien cercano a Goki lo pude notar cuando vio su expresión ese dia en la casa pero la cuestión es ¿Que es exactamente para ella?"

"Yo no se mucho de su vida personal pues apenas la conozco pero pude darme cuenta que a lo mejor ella esta enamorada de el. Tal vez no sea buena con ese tipo de temas pero las pocas veces que me hablo de el me pude dar cuenta el cariño que le tiene."

"Ya veo"

No volvió a salir ni una palabra mas de Hestia pues sinceramente se encontraba bastante incomoda con esta situación y su tono de voz no hacia mas que resaltárselo al hombre de cabello azul.

Estaba agradecido por haber cooperado con el y decidió no volver a hacer otra pregunta mas.

La comida se volvió a reanudar como si nada hubiese pasado en esta ocasión los dos comenzaron a comer como si nada hubiese pasado pero con el silencio como su único acompañante.

No duro mucho fue cosa de tan solo segundos cuando ambos pararon de comer abruptamente con sus orbes azules abiertos lo mas que sus cuerpos se lo podían y una vez mas quedo demostrado que los dioses eran incluso capaz de temer.

Ambos voltearon con desconcierto y sorpresa hacia una dirección y el leve movimiento que comenzó a ocurrir debajo de sus pies les indico que estaba ocurriendo un leve sismo.

Eso era lo que pareció y lo mas lógico aunque la realidad una vez mas fue desafiada y justo sobre sus cabezas una columna o aura de color dorado paso volando con fervor sobre ellos.

Eso fue lo que estaba causando el leve temblor aunque en cosa de nada llego a donde se sentía esa firma de poder que apareció de forma tan repentina a la par que escalofriante.

Los dos se voltearon a ver a el uno al otro y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento "Goki" Cuando menos lo habían querido ya se encontraban corriendo hacia la estructura mas alta de Orario donde yacía la familia y Diosa mas influyente de todas.

No solo por su belleza si no también por su ferocidad y codicia justo cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraban abriéndose paso entre los ciudadanos que salieron de sus casas o negocios para echar un ojo curioso ante lo que paso.

En lo alto de la torre mas grande de todo Orario el sonido de gritos y agonía era escuchado con fervor.

Aunque debido a la altura en la que se encontraban poco o nada se oía de lo que se escuchaba provenir de tan hermoso y sublime construcción de los dioses.

Adentro de la torre mas específicamente en el cuarto de la figura publica mas influyente los cuerpos yacían tendidos en el suelo como si no tuviesen vida.

Ninguno de ellos se movía en lo mas mínimo y sangre salía de sus oídos y boca como si algo o alguien hubiese reventando los tímpanos de tales aventureros que solo acudieron al llamado de su diosa.

"El quien demonios es..." Se escucho la voz de Freya que con su dulce y suave tono haría caer rendido a cualquier hombre incluso a algunas mujeres.

Pero en esa ocasión era diferente sonaba mas consternada, perturbada, atemorizada.

El miedo que recorrió su espina se sintió tan humano que por un momento se puso en los zapatos de aquellos que veía hacia abajo y por primera vez en su vida un ligero sentimiento de inferioridad inundo su cuerpo.

Enfrente de ella su aventurero mas fuerte Ottar yacía con una rodilla en el suelo y con sus oídos sangrantes.

Su voluntad era fuerte sin duda alguna pero todo esto era aplacado por un recién despertado sayayin que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación.

Su mirada parecía perdida por momentos y sus ojos se alternaban entre todos los que yacían en el suelo y la mujer y semi humano enfrente suyo.

Ambos parecían tensos en especial aquel hombre de tes morena y la mujer aparentemente intentaba ocultar lo que sentía pero era inutil.

"¿Porque parecen asustados? Hay muchos cuerpos tirados alrededor mío

¿porque casi no siento mis extremidades?"

Eso y mas cosas recorrían la mente de Goku que pensaba en caliente todas las posibilidades del porque estaba en esa habitación junto a esas personas.

Pero...

Todo volvió a ser claro de un momento a otro, sus dudas comenzaron a desvanecerse con el viento y recordó que había despertado de un coma y tal vez por eso se le hacia difícil moverse.

Aunque ver a todos estos cuerpos alrededor suyo lo hizo caer en cuenta que el había hecho todo eso sin si quiera quererlo.

Todo fue instintivo y tan solo usando sus habilidades mentales que se encontraban a su punto máximo a comparación de su cuerpo entumecido.

Una vez mas intento levantarse del sillon pero tan sencilla tarea como el caminar le resultó sumamente complicada y notando como la postura de Ottar se volvía mas tensa y ahora esa mujer de cabello plateado lo miraba curiosa, intrigada.

Pudo ver la confusion y expresión de Goku a su máximo esplendor aunque lo que la tenia mas curiosa era que uno de los ojos de ese hombre lo tenia de un color completamente negro incluyendo su pupila.

Los sonidos de quejidos eran emitidos por Goku al este intentar caminar pero su cuerpo no le respondía como el hubiese querido y con el aventurero de nivel siete notando esto hizo lo mas sensato que podría hacer en esa situación.

Su enorme cuerpo se levanto una vez mas y intentando limpiar un poco la sangre que aun salía de sus orejas de animal.

"Freya-zama hay que irnos de aquí" Pocas veces eran las que Ottar sonaba bastante serio y esta era una de esas y con pura fuerza de voluntad y a pesar del dolor que recorria cada célula de su cuerpo miro de re ojo a aquella que era su diosa.

"No" Su respuesta fue inmediata y sin dudar un momento esta actitud no iba acorde con lo que ella había reflejado hace unos momentos y esta siendo la primera vez que Ottar veía de tal forma a su querida diosa.

Ahora parecía mas calmada, mas analítica, mas curiosa aunque aun conservando esos toques de sentimientos que sintió hace unos momentos.

"El parece estar confundido al igual que perdido no parece estar entendiendo lo que esta pasando y a pesar de emanar esa energía tan oscura pero tan pura a la vez no parece ser hostil. Esto es lo que tanto estabas cuidando Son Goki?" Ante esto ultimo su tono sonó un poco mas confiado, picaro y de a poco iba recuperando esa actitud que tanto la caracterizaba entre los demás dioses y mortales.

Los pasos de Freya comenzaron a escucharse con fuerza en la habitación siendo decorados por los quejidos que sus hijos emanaban que poco o nada le importo.

Ottar sabia muy bien lo que ella queria hacer no por nada había sido su hijo mas allegada a ella aunque no estaba completamente de acuerdo en que se acercara tanto a tan misterioso y ante sus ojos peligroso hombre.

Que fue capaz de dejarlo en ese estado con tan solo su mirada.

"Eh" fue lo primero que dijo Goku al sentir como alguien lo agarraba por uno de los brazos intentando ayudarle en mantener el equilibrio y ya que Freya se dio cuenta de su condición con tan solo verlo.

No era difícil darse cuenta y después de todo era mas que entendible porque al parecer había salido de un coma que quien sabe cuanto tiempo duro.

"Déjame ayudarte" comento la diosa con esa voz suya que trataba de sonar picara pero elegante a la vez.

Sin duda alguna era muy buena controlando sus emociones y lo de hace tan solo unos momentos fue temporal y decidió tomar el riesgo de actuar como si nada malo hubiese pasado a pesar de los cuerpos de sus hijos alrededor suyo.

Sin duda trataba de dar una buena primera impresión para ganarse la confianza de este hombre que a pesar de estar en un estado aparentemente debilitado era sin duda muy poderoso por el simple poder que emanaba de el.

"Quien eres" Su experiencia con el que presuntamente era su padre no le dejo un buen sabor de boca y ser torturado de mil y un maneras sin duda haría cambiar a cualquiera y decidió tomarse sus precauciones con cualquier desconocido que fuese a toparse.

No volvería a repetirse lo mismo que con sus amigos y familia no mas...

"Me llamo Freya" dijo con una sonrisa amable y ignorando el tono bastante serio y un poco frío de Goku.

"Donde estoy" fue lo siguiente que salió de labios del sayayin y recibiendo como respuesta "Estas en la ciudad de Orario."

Los ojos heterocromaticos de Goku se desviaron hacia la gran ventana que había en el cuarto pudiendo observar a la lejanía lo que parecía casas y edificios de una ciudad.

Todo para el era confuso hasta que de un momento a otro volvió a recordar su llegada a un planeta nuevo junto a la única amiga que le quedaba viva en esos momentos.

Se zafo del agarre de Freya y a pesar de sentir su mirada sobre el no le importo en lo mas mínimo intentar caminar hacia la enorme ventana que llevaba hacia el balcón y teniendo intenciones de ir a buscar a su amiga.

Aun a pesar de que Freya parecía intentar detenerlo para que no se fuera y ofreciéndose nuevamente para ayudarlo a mantenerlo de pie con un Ottar detrás que solo se aguantaba el disgusto y molestia que sentía al presenciar tal falta de modales y respeto por su diosa.

No haría o diría nada después de todo su ama no es como si le tomase importancia a tales pequeñeces y en cambio siguió intentando con su actitud de mujer solidaria y amable.

Si el pudiese y porque si no fuese mas poderoso que el la sangre de ese hombre ya se encontraría derramada en el suelo.

"Podría dejar de pegárseme tanto" pidió Goku un poco incomodo ante la situación aunque con el mismo tono que la anterior vez y lo único que consiguió fue hacer que Freya fuese mas insistente y lo mirase con aun mayor intensidad con esos ojos morados.

Su mirada trataba de parecer inocente y amable pero Goku con su nivel de percepción y experiencias antiguas y recientes sabia que esa mujer tenia algo entre manos además de que su ki era bastante similar en esencia al de Kami sama por ende ella tenia que ser algo importante para este planeta no es cierto?

Todo esto se vio interrumpido por un ligero temblor en lo alto de la torre atrayendo la atención de todos al notar como a unos pies de ellos y justo cuando Goku por fin iba a estar a punto de llegar al Balcón una mujer bastante conocida para el se presente enfrente suya con una mirada feroz, apática, agresiva.

La cual rápidamente cambio al momento de verlo y desapareciendo su aura de ki en la que había llegado envuelta con claras intenciones de querer golpear a alguien.

"Goku..."

Su mirada y postura se suavizo sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y los temblorosos pero seguros pasos que daba hacia Goku solo dejaban ver lo que quería lo que sentía.

El sayayin se despego de Freya la cual solo miraba esto sin hacer nada mas ya que en la presencia de esta mujer no podia hacer nada y al darse cuenta la expresión de la considerada guerrera dorada pudo darse cuenta que alguien bastante cercano tenia que ser para ponerla así.

Aun le costaba caminar y los dificultosos y temblorosos pasos de Goku eran mas que evidentes, no pudo mas sus piernas sucumbieron y se resbaló cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Goki lo noto y se apresuro aun mas puso una de las manos de Goku alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras sus ojos Jade no despegaban de su amigo.

Ninguna palabra salía de su boca no sabia que decir pero la felicidad inundo cada centímetro de su ser sintiendo como si pudiese volver a respirar libremente y un peso que llevaba sobre ella comenzaba a desvanecerse con el viento.

Volteo a ver ligeramente a la familia de Freya y a la misma, su rostro se volvió molesto al enterarse de quienes fueron responsables por el secuestro de su amigo.

Pero no hizo nada aun, prefirió atender y a llevar a casa a Goku antes que iniciar una pelea con el presente y mas aun en ese estado tan debilitado.

Sus orbes luego se pusieron en los cuerpos que habían alrededor de ellos ninguno estaba muerto y la sangre escurria con fervor de sus oidos y ojos.

Ottar estaba en la misma situación excepto que de sus ojos no salia nada parecia estar relativamente mejor que los demás.

No le intereso y en cambio Volvio a poner su vista en la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa.

Su seño se frunció en desagrado al notar como los ojos morado de Freya miraban a Goku no le gusto en lo mas mínimo y con un tono seco y molesto advirtió.

"No te vuelvas a meter con el Freya"

Una ligera risa salio de los labios de la diosa y acercándose un poco mas a goku comento.

"Como siempre tan seria Guerrera Dorada ademas el no es un niño ni alguien débil para que lo estes cuidando no es así"

Espero tener alguna respuesta de Goku pero no recibió nada su rostro expresaba lo mismo que tenia que decir.

Absolutamente nada, se dio la vuelta poco a poco mientras Goki se dejaba llevar al ritmo del sayayin y sabiendo lo que queria hacer.

Aun así quizo volver a advertirle a Freya lo que ella ya se había dicho.

"Como te dije Freya no te vuelvas a meter conmigo o el"

Regreso su mirada hacia el balcon del enorme edificio y con sumo cuidado comenzó a levitar mientras Goku se sostenía de ella por el cuello y ambos comenzaron a dejar el lugar siendo vistos por Freya junto a Ottar que se mantuvo al margen por ordenes de ella.

Aunque no negando que se sintió oprimido por la presencia de la mujer y aventurera mas fuerte de Orario.

"Que piensa hacer Freya-sama" finalmente cuestiono el aventurero de nivel siete unos momentos después notando como la diosa mas bella de los cielos y la tierra no despegaba su mirada por donde se habían ido.

"Lo de siempre Ottar...averiguar quien es Goki pero aun mas a ese hombre que me tiene aun mas intrigada" Sonrío mientras su rostro amable y sereno se comenzó a distorsionar en una sonrisa un tanto obsesiva y su mirada desprendiendo infinidad de sensaciones y la avaricia y deseo siendo las que mas predominaban en ese momento.

Una mirada despreocupada y un cabello carmesí era lo que se observaba en el interior de una habitación de lo que parecía una mansion con todos los lujos y comodidades posibles.

En una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino la cual movía con elegancia y parsimonia a su lado un hombre de cabello rubio miraba la gran ventana que tenia una buena vista de la ciudad.

"Entonces Fin eso fue lo que paso" pregunto la diosa de la familia Loki con su mirada puesta en el paisaje que brindaba su hogar.

"Si, al parecer Aiz fue a decirle la admiración que le tiene a esa mujer no se le ah quitado desde que era una niña"

"Lo se, y por lo que pudimos ver y esa luz dorada que paso en el cielo ademas de esa energía de hace unos momentos solo me indica que paso algo con Son Goki y ese hombre que esta buscando, me pareceria lo mas obvio si es que lo esta buscando de esa forma"

"Que piensa hacer con Loki-sama"

"Ser una mera observadora Fin y esperar mi momento y ver que puedo sacar de todo esto" comento con simpleza la diosa y dándole un trago al vino entre sus dedos.

La incógnita de Fin fue realizada unos momentos después de lo dicho por ella y a pesar de que le había dicho que el junto a unos miembros mas del grupo de exploración que pertenecían a la familia escucharon el comentario de unos aventureros de la familia de Freya sobre un hombre extraño en sus aposentos y con una descripción que extrañamente coincidía con lo proveído por Goki.

Al enterarse del secuestro de ese hombre y al recordar el comentario de aquellos hombre muchos decidieron no meterse por la razón de que no querían nada que ver con tal asunto y una de las personas que escucho tal cosa fue Beto junto a Aiz la cual fue la única que decidio decirle lo escuchado.

Loki no iba intervenir no tenia porque hacerlo ni motivo alguno y la acción tomada por su preferida no afectaría en lo mas mínimo su familia así que el tema le daba igual.

Excepto que al sentir la energía tan extraña que se sintio provenir de la torre de Freya.

Era algo sumamente oscuro pero a su vez sumamente puro sin duda tal cosa llamo su atención y de repente sintió como toda esta situación se había puesto bastante interesante.

"Fin intenta averiguar que estaba pasando o pregúntale a Aiz si es que la ves yo necesito ir a cierto lugar"

"Entendido Loki-sama" fue lo dicho por el capitán de la segunda familia mas poderosa de Orario antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una diosa pensativa con una sonrisa.

Sin duda ese chico que ni si quiera conocía le tenia un poco intrigada por el mero hecho de saber quien era al ser alguien tan cercano a Goki la guerrera dorada.

Era fácil saberlo después de todo ella se entero de todo desde el primer día aunque claro esta solo de lo que se decía y los carteles tan solo eso y nada mas relevante.

"Me pregunto que clase de persona seras y si ese poder te pertenecerá" Pensó y por fin sintiendo como todo lo que había escondido salía a la luz y un sudor comenzaba a recorrer su ser y teniendo una reacción bastante similar a la de Freya pero esta sabiéndolo ocultar muy bien.

Después de todo era la diosa del engaño y disimular y ocultar sus emociones era pan de cada día.

Aunque sabiendo que lo que sintió no era para nada normal y en cierto punto se asemejaba a lo todos los dioses sintieron hace dios años aquel momento en el que ellos siendo unas divinidades ante sus propios ojos se sintieron de todo pero menos seres superiores a los mortales y por primera vez se sintieron una existencia inferior.

En las afueras de la gran torre de la ciudad de Orario se podia ver como dos personas comenzaban a descender desde el cielo.

Un pequeño grupo de personas al verlos se comenzaron a acercar sabiendo quienes eran.

Hestia, Miach, Aiz y Beto prácticamente recorrieron media ciudad a pie siguiendo a Goki que había salido volando de forma tan repentina y fugaz mientras que los dioses solo la vieron pasar y teniendo un mal savor de boca.

Pero ahora la veían bajar de los aposentos de Freya con un hombre el cual los kami reconocieron y los aventureros de nivel cinco intuyeron quien era.

Era mas que obvio la mirada que Goki tenia hacia el hombre nunca se le había visto incluso los que eran sus conocidos y de ves en cuando la veían.

Al momento de tocar el suelo el grupo de cuatro se acerco aun mas para solo ver a la chica que ya conocían junto a un hombre peli negro con ojos heterocromaticos.

Uno era de color negro en su totalidad y el otro solo tenia la pupila de ese color, parecía un poco perdido pues miraba sus alrededores con un rostro de haber estado extraviado durante bastante tiempo.

Goki con una sonrisa que nunca habían visto y con unos ojos húmedos que sorprendió a los presentes hizo lo que hace tanto quería hacer.

"Me alegre verte despierto una vez mas Goku..." Los brazos de Goki rodearon la ancha espalda del sayayin con afecto.

Su rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho y por sus mejillas que aun eran un poco visibles se podían ver escurrir lagrimas.

Ya no pudo mas, no aguanto mas esa sensación que quemaba su cuerpo con furia y importándole poco que estuviesen en un lugar publico donde la podían ver tan débil, tan indefensa, tan rota.

Todo eso no importaba en estos momentos y decidió dejarse llevar por un mero impulso que sentía su cuerpo.

Goku no sabía que decir o hacer pues aun sentía tan vivo las sensaciones de tortura que su supuesto padre Zen le había hecho.

Pero aun así realizo lo que en mucho tiempo no hizo y eso es dar una sonrisa y abrazar de igual forma a Goki que al parecer lo había extrañado todo este tiempo.

Las preguntas y incógnitas vendrían para después y no pondria atención al grupo de personas que los estaba viendo sin decir una palabra.

Aunque una mirada se sintió especialmente amenazante y solamente por un segundo vio de re-ojo a quien lo veía así.

Era un chico con rasgos animales y pelo plateado parecía tener ciertos rasgos de un lobo y su mirada era asesina.

Sin duda pudo darse cuenta que no le agrado que el estuviese de esa forma con su amiga de la infancia.

Pero poco le importo aunque la razón de aquello sin duda le genero cierta curiosidad que tomaría la molestia de preguntar a su amiga.

"Parece ser que no va a ser falta la medicina, no es así Miach" comento en un susurro la diosa de Hestia, aunque al momento en el que volteo a ver a su amigo.

Parecía de piedra sus orbes no se movían en lo mas mínimo y una mirada poco mas que de preocupación decoraba su expresión.

No le respondió a Hestia estaba mas concentrado en observar de pies a cabeza a este hombre y la energía que emanaba ciertamente lo asustaba.

"Goki quien es tu amigo...?"

Fin del capitulo, Escrito por Phantom Fanfics.

Todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.


	5. 5

Los orbes negros miraban los alrededores con curiosidad, cada paso que daba era ayudado por su amiga de la infancia.

Los dioses Miach y Hestia dejaron de ver los ojos heterocromaticos del semi desnudo hombre frente a ellos.

Ahora lo que veían con impresión y sorpresa cada uno era el sin fin de cicatrizes que tenia su cuerpo.

Para estos momentos la calma inundo los sentidos de Goki y finalmente pudo controlar su sentir y ahora solo tenia el único objetivo de ir a casa con su amigo.

"Te ayudo" exclamo rápidamente la pequeña chica y acercándose a ambos con algo de prisa para agarrar por su otro brazo a Goku para que no le fuese difícil caminar.

Miach solo seguia observando sin decir nada como los tres seguían su camino, se miro a si mismo por un momento y decidió quitarse un tipo de gabardina que tenia.

"Esperen" les dijo haciendo que únicamente las mujeres voltearan a verlo excepto Goku que se encontraba mas enfocado en mirar la ciudad que se encontraba poco a poco siendo cubierta por la noche.

"Ten" extendió la mano el hombre con su gabardina dándosela a Goki que la recibió con una expresión agradecida.

"Ten Goku ponte esto."

"Oh esta bien." Sus manos se comenzaron a levantar poco a poco pues tan simples movimientos eran sumamente difíciles para un cuerpo tan entumecido como el suyo.

La escena dejo con un mal sabor de boca a los que veían en especial a Goki que al ver esto decidió ponérsela ella misma para que no estuviese semi desnudo por las calles de orario.

"Una vez mas gracias Miach" volteo Goki a ver al hombre peli azul que simplemente asintió con su cabeza para luego ver a la chica de cabellos rubios detrás del dios.

Aiz no decía nada en lo absoluto pues no tenia la necesidad de hacerlo aunque la intriga yacía en su cuerpo por aquel hombre.

Parecía que Goki lo estimaba demasiado mas de lo que ella se podia imaginar y miro como la aventurera mas fuerte la vio y sonrió.

"Gracias" fue la palabra que salieron de sus labios antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente.

Aiz volteo a ver a su compañero a su compañero Bete el cual se encontraba hay parado dándoles las espaldas.

Los ojos azules de la princesa de la espada vieron las manos del semi humano empuñadas con furia y pudo jurar que tenia una expresión de los mil demonios a pesar de no verle el rostro.

Así se quedo un par de segundos antes de hacer un sonido de disgusto y desaparecer con su velocidad.

No era ninguna sorpresa para ella que su compañero de familia tuviese un carácter del demonio y bastante agresivo aunque esta vez pareció ser ligeramente diferente y de no ser por su desconocimiento en ciertos aspectos alguien mas hubiera podido captar celos desprenderse de Bete.

Ella hizo lo mismo excepto que en ves de abandonar el lugar usando su velocidad lo hizo caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

En las calles de Orario y mientras Goki seguía sirviendo de soporte para Goku no pudo evitar pensar que es lo que le había sucedido.

Ahora que lo veía mas detenidamente noto como uno de sus ojos era completamente negro dandole un aspecto bastante tenebroso y la poca energía que desprendía se sentía bastante extraña.

Su mirada se paso a una algo afligida y sin duda lo primero que haría era preguntarle que mierda le había pasado si es que el sabia algo.

Hestia noto esto aunque no dijo nada al respecto no sabia que decir y supuso que tenia esa cara por el estado actual de su amigo.

Todos se encontraban en la sala del hogar de Goki excepto por Miach el cual había alegado que tenia otras cosas que hacer mientras que la diosa Hestia estaba en la puerta de la residencia.

"Goki, voy a volver en un rato necesito que conozcas a alguien."

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña chica teniendo en mente presentarle al miembro mas reciente de su muy pequeña familia.

"esta bien Hestia" Goki a este punto parecía mucho mas calmada y ya no tenia esa expresión que la oji azul había visto y sin nada mas que hacer cerro la puerta para comenzar a dirigirse en donde había quedado de encontrarse con su nuevo hijo.

Goku yacía sentado en la cama, sus pantalones de artes marciales los tenia puesto y una camisa blanca cubría todo su torzo.

No se mentiría así mismo se sentía un poco extraño estar en esa situación después de haber estado siendo sometido a torturas físicas de manera constante.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero juzgando por la reacción que tuvo su amiga al momento de verlo hay parado en aquella torre dedujo que un largo tiempo.

"Entonces Goki cuanto tiempo dure inconsciente."

"Diez años."

Lo dijo sin rodeos y fue directa al punto para ser honestos Goku esperaba que se tomase un poco mas de tiempo en responder aunque eso explicaba el incremente de poder que podia sentir de la guerrera enfrente suya.

"Ya veo" parecía un poco sorprendido, sus ojos bastante peculiares examinaron con detalle sus manos y su cuerpo.

Eso explicaba porque sentía tan entumido el cuerpo y la que fuerza ausentaba su cuerpo.

"Parece que te adaptaste a este planeta Goki."

El sayayin comenzó a ver los alrededores de la casa y notando como su estructura no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado como en el planeta en el que creció pero no negaría el hecho que le gustaba el lugar.

Su sonrisa estaba visible y un ligera risa

salió de sus labios al ver como en las paredes habían fotos de ellos dos juntos y de los demás.

Sin duda esos eran buenos recuerdos aunque luego la volteo a ver a ella, parecía un tanto intrigada y sus ojos color jade lo miraban intensamente.

"Goku me puedes decir que te paso."

Ella acorto la distancia que había entre los dos para poner ambas de sus manos en pierna del sayayin.

Era claro que estaba preocupada por su estado y mas al haber presenciado durante un largo tiempo como no había un día que la sangre no escurriese por su cuerpo y que los gemidos de dolor no escapasen de su garganta.

Goku pensó seriamente en decirle la verdad pero...no quizo desistió y muy a pesar de tener esa mirada tan intensa sobre el simplemente dijo "no se."

Goki ejerció un poco de fuerza en sus manos lo cual fue sentido por Goku y con una voz bastante seria le dijo.

"Yo se que si sabes algo Goku, te conozco bastante bien ademas porque uno de tus ojos es de color totalmente negro, porque desprendes esa energía tan extraña y que mierda paso en la torre."

Su tono se alzaba cada vez mas y la molestia comenzó a inundar su cuerpo era cierto que se sentía bastante aliviada que su amigo finalmente despertase pero le molestaba la idea que no le quisiera contar que fue lo que le paso.

Mas que molesta se sentía mal al darse cuenta que Goku no tenia la suficiente confianza de no decirle lo que le paso.

Goki en ese momento estaba pensando en caliente y simplemente dejo llevarse una vez mas y no recordando cuando fue la ultima vez que perdió su ímpetu de esta manera.

Mi rostro se desvío a un lado y en el momento que hice eso sentía como su agarre era mas firme, mas fuerte.

"Lo de la torre eso no se que paso simplemente desperté y cuando reaccioné ya estaban así."

No hubo respuesta Goki seguía esperando ante lo mas importante y no cedería hasta recibir una explicación.

En muchos momentos de su vida la mujer frente a Goku podia ser algo terca en ciertas cosas y en estos momentos parecía que tal cualidad la harían conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y voltee a verla, aun seguía con esa mirada tan penetrante hacia mi aunque parecía algo afligida, triste.

Sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijese la verdad aunque me hubiese gustado que no se enterase pero conociéndola dudo mucho que deje pasar el tema.

Al menos le podría decir lo que sucedió con una verdad a medias al fin y a acabo era la verdad ¿no es así?

"De acuerdo Goki" Su agarre instantáneamente se aflojo y note como su postura se relajaba un poco ante lo que ella suponía que iba a ser toda la verdad.

"Bueno...cuando yo caí en ese estado aparecí en un lugar bastante extraño, estaba atado en una silla no me podia liberar por mas que intentase, al poco tiempo un ser totalmente oscuro apareció ante mi y simplemente me comenzó a torturar. Esa es la razón por la que sangraba cada día para serte honesto no me imaginaba que igual en mi cuerpo físico se reflejara lo que me estaba pasando."

Pauso por un momento su relato y la expresión de su amiga y era bastante seria y pudo sentir como el ambiente se comenzaba a poner pesado de forma tan repentina,

Yo lo que hice fue continuar sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás ante mis palabras.

"Como tu sabes no se siente cuanto tiempo pasas cuando estas en tu mente pero nunca imagine que fueran diez años y bueno como tu sabras eso era lo que este tipo hacia hasta ahora que simplemente salí de mi subconsciente y aquí estoy, ademas no se porque me miro así se encogió de hombros aparentando tener poca importancia ante su apariencia."

Trato de ser lo mas breve posible y saltándose las partes importantes ademas de dejar de lado todo lo que el auto proclamado Zen le había dicho.

A pesar de haberle dicho parte de la verdad era solo eso una verdad a medias y la cual generaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Goku espero a que su amiga le dijese algo pero no, su silencio parecía que iba a ser eterno y el ambiente no había cambiado ni un poco.

Sintió como sus pequeñas y aparentes frágiles manos se retiraban de su rodilla para poco a poco levantarse con una postura firme.

Se dio la vuelta para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida sin mas, no hubo una explicación ante su actitud excepto que antes de salir completamente de la habitación una mirada fue dirigida así el.

A diferencia de hace unos momentos la cual era fuerte y penetrante esta parecía mirarse mas triste, mas consternada, mas preocupada.

Goku nunca había visto tantos cambios de actitud en un solo día ya que Goki por lo general solía ser bastante alegre y calmada.

Al menos así la recordaba y a pesar de haber perdido a prácticamente muchos de sus amigos logro controlarse conforme paso el tiempo.

Excepto este día que sin duda hizo experimentar a la sayayin de todo, la puerta se cerro con un poco de brusquedad y Goku sintio como el ki de Goki se dirigía a dirección contraria de la ciudad.

Un suspiro salió de boca del guerrero sabiendo en cierta medida que esta podría ser la reacción de Goki para después levantar su mano con algo de esfuerzo hacia su cabeza.

Le dolía bastante y ya no podía disimular mas el dolor, una energía que sentía que no era suya quería salir expulsada de el.

Tan feroz, tan gigantesca, tan peligrosa, la sensación era algo similar cuando se transformó en súper sayayin la prime vez exceptuando que esta era muchas veces peor.

La furia y enojo que sentía le quemaba su ser y miles de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo, el sabía que si se dejaba llevar nada bueno saldría de aquello y unas palabras comenzaron a resonar en su mente con cada vez mas fuerza.

"Te transformaras poco a poco en lo que debiste ser desde un principio solo es cuestión de tiempo querido hijo mio..."

Las estrellas se veían tan claras, tan hermosas un cielo despejado y un ambiente sumamente tranquilizante abundaba esa noche.

En lo mas alto de un árbol sentada en una de sus ramas se encontraba Goki pensativa, analizando todo lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia.

Su expresión era confundida, consternada y su seño estaba sumamente fruncido desde hace unos minutos llevaba pensando quien le habría podido haber hecho tal cosa a Goku.

Estaba molesta e incluso aquella palabra no sería suficiente para describir el disgusto que sentía hacia la persona que la haya podido haber hecho tal abominación a su amigo.

Tortura? Cautiverio? Sangre? Dolor?

Todo eso y posiblemente mas sufrió el sayayin que por si fuera poco había perdido a sus amigos y familia.

¿Quien tendría el poder de haberse metido en lo mas profundo de Goku y ser capaz de tal cosa?

No lo sabía y no tenia ninguna idea de quien pudo haber sido pero de algo si estaba segura tal individuo tenia el suficiente entrenamiento mental para sobre pasar a alguien que era aprendiz de Hakaishin.

Sus ojos jade miraban el extenso y infinito cielo que se encontraba sobre ella las estrellas reflejaban con intensidad su luz propia y todo seguía su rumbo normal.

Mientras que ella seguía pensando y pensando hasta que...recordó a cierto angel con el cual no había vuelto a hablar en diez años.

Poco a poco se levanto de la rama del árbol y puso ambas de sus manos alrededor de su boca simulando una trompeta.

"WHISS!!!!! WHIS!!!!"

Fueron los gritos que Goki pegó al cielo con la esperanza de que aquel angel escuchase su llamado.

Hizo esto durante un poco mas de tiempo pero no hubo una aparente respuesta todo seguía igual y la frustración se enterró con aun mas fuerza en su cuerpo.

Ella muy bien sabía que esto solo era el principio de un gran problema y en ese momento recordó aquel día en el cual fueron atacados tan sorpresivamente, tan fugaz.

Si había la posibilidad de que aquellos seres de apariencia morado y esto que le sucedió a Goku estuviese conectado de alguna eso significa que algo quieren de el o quizás...

Guardo silenció y una de sus manos reposaba sobre sus dorados cabellos moviéndolos con algo de ansiedad.

Le molestaba la idea de no saber que estaba pasando ademas de no pudo evitar no recordar ciertos eventos de su vida cuando tan solo era una niña.

La fría y oscura celda en la que se encontraba no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo todos los días eran igual ser golpeada por el personal del gran freezer y ser retenida como la ultima hembra de la raza sayayin para luego ser usada como incubadora por el principe Vegeta.

La preservación de la especie era lo mas importante y tan solo ese seria su propósito gracias a que era la sirvienta personal de uno de los científicos de la instalación tenia la oportunidad de estar libre del confinamiento en el que había estado desde hace un año.

La huida era lo único en lo que podia pensar y después de lograr escaparse exitosamente de su celda pudo encontrar una nave del ejército de freezer y huir del planeta.

A pesar de carecer de ese instinto guerrero que caracterizaba a su raza el deseo de vivir aun no lo había perdido ademas de que para bien o para mal su bajo nivel de poder le permitió no ser captada por los rastreadores.

Su destino siendo tan solo una niña era incierto pero lo único que sabia es que quería ir lo mas lejos posible de las garras del imperio del emperador freezer.

De esa manera emprendió su camino hacia lo desconocido pero con la certeza de que va a estar mucho mejor en cualquier otro lugar.

Por ahora se concentraría en descansar durante el viaje y recuperarse de los hematomas y moretones que decoraban su cuerpo.

Incluso una que otra cicatriz podia ser visible en su pequeño torso tan malherido.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de los orbes de Goki y escurrían tan silenciosas, tan dolorosas.

Sus manos se encontraban sujetas a su torso con fuerza la cual era tal que hasta incluso los nudillos eran visibles en estas.

"Goku...Desearía poder ayudarte como tu me ayudaste a mi desde que nos conocimos, pero sigo sin poder hacer nada."

Sentía que sus emociones la devorarían y toda la impotencia que sentía la dejaba expresar en su llanto, en su dolor.

Tan solo recordar sus primeros años de vida la hizo darse cuenta que tal vez el quien siempre se llevaba la peor parte era Son Goku.

¿Pero y que?

Ella tan solo era una niña cuando estaba sumergida en ese cautiverio y a pesar de estar hay varios meses esa experiencia seria traumática para cualquier infante de cualquiera raza, No es así?

Aunque perder todo lo que conocías en un infame momento y ser retenido contra tu voluntad en tu propia mente durante diez años y ser sometido a constantes torturas durante todo ese tiempo, sin duda tenia que ser insoportable.

Goki no sabia con certeza que fue lo que le paso exactamente a su amigo y que fue lo que vivió pero estaba segura que no se lo dijo todo.

"Goku..."

Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras aun seguía debajo de aquella noche tan clara la cual no iba acorde lo que ella sentía.

TOC!!!! TOC!!!!

Fue el sonido que produjo la puerta de la entrada principal de la morada de la sayayin.

Tardaron unos segundos en responder para luego la puerta ser abierta por la aventurera más conocida de Orario.

Hay estaban enfrente de ella la diosa de la familia a la que se había unido y un chico peli blanco que le sonaba de algún lado pero no pudiendo recordar de donde.

Ya sabia que la quien tocaba era Hestia debido a su ki y hay estaba como siempre con una gran sonrisa mientras que a su lado se encontraba un ki que le sonaba de algún lado.

Era un chico algo corto de estatura quizás de uno sesenta centímetros tal vez tal vez menos quien sabe.

Parecía algo apenado y sus mejillas tenían cierto toque carmesí eso en cierta medida le quedaba bien por el color de sus ojos.

"Pasen" exclamo la sayayin con amabilidad para comenzar a dirigirse a cierto cuarto.

Hestia y el chico peli blanco solo hicieron caso mientras que la animada diosa solo comenzaba a decir cosas que poco se le entendían y aparentemente intentando explicar con emoción lo que había hecho.

Lo único que este causaba fueron leves carcajadas de Goki la cual abrió una puerta de una habitación para encontrarse con el hombre o mejor dicho sayayin que le había causado tanto estrés durante un largo tiempo.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama con un doji de pelea naranja sin camisa, dejando expuesto ciertas partes de su torso y demás físico que no hicieron mas que sorprender al nuevo chico.

La razón simple, no había parte sana en ese cuerpo cicatrizes por cualquier lado que le vieses y lo que mas lo sorprendió fue verlo hay sentado como si nada con una expresión serena.

"Veo que ya te puedes mover mejor."

"Bueno aunque sea solo un poco" le respondió Goku a Hestia que se acerco a el para comenzar a examinarlo de todo su cuerpo tocando cada rincón y centímetro de su físico.

Esto puso algo incomodo a Goku el cual para su suerte la pequeña diosa se quito de el para luego ver a Goki que estaba sentado en una silla.

"ah por cierto lamento no haber venido ayer como te dije antes de irme pero, bueno surgieron ciertas cosas."

Se comenzó a rascar la mejilla con uno de sus dedos y su expresión era algo nerviosa aunque sus disculpas no eran necesarias ya que Goki solo dijo "no hay problema" para poner su vista en el chico peli blanco.

El cual sintió una descarga en su cuerpo en el momento que la aventurera mas fuerte de Orario poso su vista sobre el.

"El es chico que del que me habías dicho verdad?"

"Si así es, se llama Bell Cranel y es un aventurero nuevo."

"Ya veo me suena de algún lado aunque no recuerdo de donde" declaro con una de sus manos en el mentón con un gesto pensativo.

"m-m-me llamo Bell Cranel como lo dijo Hestia-sama y ya nos conocimos antes en el calabozo."

Su tono era tímido y algo bajo y su cabeza hacia abajo solo lo hacia lucir aun mas infantil de lo que de por si ya se veía.

"ah si es verdad tu eres el chico que ayude esa vez" su mano pegó en su puño cerrado como si se tratase de haber descubierto algo pero nada mas lejos que eso simplemente recordó que no hace mucho había ayudado a un chico en el calabozo.

"dime como has estado" pregunto Goki con amabilidad y cruzando los brazos.

"bue-bueno bien supongo" fue lo único que pudo contestar y sacando un "ya veo" por parte de Goki la cual se levanto de su silla para luego ir a sentarse a lado de aquel chico peli negro.

Una de sus manos rodeo su cuello en un gesto amigable y con una voz algo animado declaró.

"Bueno Bell, Hestia tu como ya sabes este es un amigo mío, se podría decir que somos amigos de la infancia y como ya sabes su nombre es Goku, pero esta vez te lo presento a ti Bell."

Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y ahora prácticamente estaba abrazando a el hombre llamado Goku con algo de emoción a pesar.

Los ojos de Bell desde ese momento reflejaron cierta tristeza y un toque de celos comenzó a inundar su ser pero, porque sentir así si tan solo eran amigos verdad?

Amigos de la infancia por el cual había hecho lo imposible por recuperar o al menos eso había escuchado en la ciudad y a juzgar por su actitud parecía quererlo demasiado.

"Me alegro que ya te veas mejor Goku igual tu Goki yo solo te quería presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia."

"oh ya veo, bueno en ese caso nosotros dos ya nos vamos estábamos a punto de irnos es que quiero enseñarle a Goku la ciudad." Expreso Goki mientras aun no se aparta de un Goku que simplemente sonrió un tanto nervioso.

"oh ya veo entonces los dejamos solos" guiño guiño, una mirada un tanto picaro y una sonrisa igual salieron de la diosa que tomo a Bell por los hombros para comenzar a jalarlo fuera de la habitación.

"entonces nos vemos luego Goki" fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta muy a pesar de los quejidos de Bell por la fuerza que ejercía tan pequeña chica sobre el.

En el momento en el que cerro la puerta solo se pudo admirar a un Goku con la misma expresión y a una Goki un tanto apenada pues claramente había entendido las indirectas de esa chica.

Aunque...

Su pena desapareció para luego ser transformada en una sonrisa un tanto decaída para que viese desde arriba a su amigo que no podia verla a la cara pues se encontraba detrás de el.

"Salir con el eh...como me hubiese gustado habérselo dicho antes ademas el solo debe verme como su amiga de la infancia y nada mas verdad."

Su pensamiento era triste y un tanto arrepentido el cual dejo de lado para bajaras de la cama y ponerse enfrente de Goku.

"Entonces estas listo para que te enseñe la ciudad" una vez mas su animo pareció volver aunque esta vez llevaba un toque de tristeza y nostalgia que hasta incluso alguien como Goku pudo ser capaz de identificar.

"Eso creo" expreso mientras se comenzaba a mirar su cuerpo haciendo sacar un carcajada a Goki.

"Goku si solo supieras..." no pude evitar pensar con algo de ilusión y recordando cierto momento en mi vida que de no ser por mi inseguridad y en cierto grado timidez puede ser que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si tan solo lo hubiese dicho.

Todo se veía bastante peculiar bastante único y por lo poco que había visto Goku podia asegurar que este planeta estaba lleno de vegetación.

Eso le traía bastantes recuerdos de cuando vivía en las montañas paoz y Goki sujetándolo por uno de sus brazos no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo ya que creció junto a ella en un lugar bastante hostil para cualquier infante.

Ya podia caminar mejor que el día anterior y aunque necesitase ayuda para hacerlo no era tanta y sentía como ya no perdía tanto el equilibrio.

Noto que muchas personas con variedades de ki los estaban viendo detenidamente.

En especial a Goki que parecía importarle poco o nada y en ves solo mantenía esa sonrisa que iba dirigida hacia mientras le explicaba por cada rincón que pasaban.

"Que te parece la ciudad Goku" pregunto la sayayin mientras sostenía con firmeza del brazo a su amigo para que no se fuese a caer.

"me parece bastante, bonita...eso creo" no sabia que decir y honestamente lo único que le gusto del planeta era la vegetación que abundaba por todos lados y la ciudad no era algo que le llamase la atención así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"estas seguro" inquirió Goki al darse cuenta que su amigo no parecía muy convencido por lo que dijo y un suspiro de este solo se lo confirmo.

Eso sin duda la hizo reír aunque luego se le ocurrió ir a cierto lado que aun no habían ido.

"Goku aun tenemos que ir a cierto lugar que no te eh mostrado" la chica se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras aun tenia sostenido con firmeza el brazo del peli negro que lo único que hizo fue seguirla.

No es como si pudiese caminar plenamente por el mismo en esos momentos de todas formas.

"Aquí es" exclamo la sayayin haciendo que Goku mirase un gran edificio y haciéndose preguntar porque venían aquí a final de cuentas para el este era un simple edificio sin nada especial.

Al entrar pude observar como los ki mas fuertes de la ciudad provenían de este lugar junto a otros lugares por los que no había pasado.

A unos metros de el había infinidad de personas sentadas haciendo sus cosas y enfrente de el parecía ver un mostrador en el cual se encontraba una mujer de orejas puntiagudas y con ojos verdosos.

Su cabello era corto y de color castaño parecía estar sonriéndoles a ambos y vio como la mano de Goki se alzo en un gesto amigable para prácticamente jalarlo hacia el mostrador.

"Oh vaya Goki si eres tu" observo la animada elfa con una sonrisa para luego ver a quien venia junto a su amiga.

No negaría que se sorprendió cuando la vio y verlo despierto y fuera de aquella cama en la que lo había visto por primera vez sin duda le alegraba bastante.

En especial por Goki que parecía verse más despreocupada, mas animada, menos estresada y nada seria como antes estaba acostumbrada a verla casi siempre.

Sin duda ese era un gran cambio que no se esperaba, "vaya tu eres Goku verdad?" cuestiono la elfa observando al sayayin de pies a cabeza, sus cicatrizas no la tomaron por sorpresa como la primera vez pero sin duda le impresionaba un poco la cantidad que tenia.

Ni si quiera un aventurero tan curtido en el calabozo tendría tantas marcas de batalla como las que este chico tenía.

"Si ese soy yo" respondió Goku para luego ver a Goki pues ciertamente el no la conocía pero ella a el parecía que si.

La peli dorado captó el mensaje y simplemente le explicó que ella fue quien le contó a su amiga sobre el sayayin mientras este aun estaba inconsciente.

"oh ya veo" fue lo único que salió par parte de el y observar como la Elfa salía del mostrador para posarse enfrente de ambos y presentarse con una sonrisa.

"Hola Goku y yo ya te conozco a ti como te dijo Goki pero tu no a mi así jejeje me llamo Eina es un gusto."

Su mano se extendió esperando que Goku la tomase y lo hizo ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonriente Eina y Goki.

Mientras que Goku solo miraba sin decir nada, ciertamente ese día paso bastante rápido y gracias a que se entretuvieron hablando con Eina en especial la sayayin no sintieron la noción del tiempo.

Todo iba bien hasta que cierto comentario de unos hombres que estaban sentados a unos metros de ellos capto el interés de Goku.

"Que estará haciendo la guerra dorada con ese tipo tan débil, apenas si se puede poner de pie por el mismo y llevo todo el rato viendo como esa mujer y la aventurera Goki lo están ayudando, que patético tiene que ser estar en una situación así."

"Tu lo has dicho" expreso el otro hombre que simplemente continuo bebiendo su tarro de cerveza.

"¿Aventurera?"

fue la palabra que cruzo mi mente para luego voltear a ver a Goki que estaba tan sonriente, parecía tan despreocupada hablando con esa mujer.

Eso sin duda me hizo alegrar por ella ya que desde que salimos de la tierra ese día nunca la había vuelto a ver así.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y decidí que seria mejor preguntar en otro momento y dejar que ella siguiese tan entretenida con su plática.

Después de todo escuche que durante los últimos diez años parecía siempre bastante estresada debido a estarme cuidando todo ese tiempo.

Algo ciertamente impropio de ella pero...agradezco que lo hubiera hecho.

En algún rincón del extenso y basto universo se encontraba un planeta sumamente peculiar.

En el un ser de piel azul y cabello blanco habitaba junto a su alumno el dios de la destrucción.

Se encontraba sentado lo que parecía una roca a las afueras del palacio en forma de pirámide invertida.

Entre sus dedos había una taza de Té y enfrente suyo el pez oráculo estaba empeñado en comer lo que el Angel Whiss había conseguido de comida.

Todo iba normal pero después de que el pequeño y azulado ser terminase su porción de comida enfoco sus pequeños ojos en el angel.

Sus orbes estaban cerrados y su postura era fina, sintió la mirada del pez oráculo sobre el y simplemente preguntó.

"Que sucede" no se perturbo en lo mas mínimo y continuó tomando de su taza de Te.

"No piensas responderle a esa chica, pude eschar como te llamo hace un día mas o menos."

Su voz era infantil ademas de flotar alrededor del angel que procedió a dejar la taza de Te a lado suyo para comenzar a desaparecer en partículas.

Permaneció sin decir nada y con sus ojos cerrados por un momento aunque luego su boca se comenzó a abrir para dejar expresar lo que tan divino ser pensaba.

"Aun no pienso hablar con ellos pez oráculo, aun no es tiempo ademas mi padre el Gran sacerdote debe de estar echándoles un ojo en especial a la resiente salida de Coma del señor Goku."

"ah sí" su voz sonada animada y finalmente se detuvo enfrente del rostro del tenshi el cual abrió sus orbes para observar a tan simpático ser.

Una vez mas sus labios se abrieron para declarar lo que el diría, "no puedo decírtelo pez oráculo ni si quiera el señor Bills sabe sobre el tema es algo que solo los Angeles sabemos además de Zeno Zama."

Sonrió con una de sus manos en su boca y dejando salir ligeras risitas que hicieron decepcionar levemente a tan pequeño ser que en ves de quedarse callado volvió a preguntar una ultima cosa.

Aunque en este caso seria algo de su interés y eso seria la comida que con certeza Whiss aun guardaba en su báculo.

"oh vaya ya te pareces al Señor Bills" exclamo el angel y accediendo a darle una porción de su comida a tan peculiar pez.

Las calles de Orario durante la noche parecían tener menos vida ya que por lo general mucha gente se encontraba en sus hogares o en el distrito del placer.

No obstante este no era caso para Goku y Goki que simplemente caminaban de regreso al hogar de ambos o al menos esto es lo que consideraba la sayayin a diferencia del peli negro que creía lo contrario.

El silencio que había entre los dos era sumamente agradable e ir sujetándose de los brazos hizo que se cumpliese una de las fantasias mas intimas de la hermosa sayayin.

Aunque ese anhelo le correspondía mas a una niña pequeña que aun creía en principies azules y valerosos héroes eso no quitaba la agradable sensación que sentía Goki.

Aun a pesar de que la razón no era la que esperaba pero no podia quejarse esto en cierto sentido le recordaba cuando tomaba a Goku de las manos debido al miedo que sentía por las bestias del lugar y cuando se paseaban o iban a conseguir comida en la montaña Paoz siendo tan solo niños.

Sin duda alguna de los mejores recuerdos en todo lo que llevaba de vida y hubiese seguido así la situación de no ser por lo que cuestiono su amigo.

"oye Goki que es eso de aventurera escucha que en ese lugar te llamaban la guerrera dorada y otras cosas mas."

Volteo a verla con curiosidad con sus orbes heterocromaticos que sin duda hacia llamar la atención que incluso Eina pregunto sobre ello.

"Bueno verás" detuvo su andar al igual que Goku y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza algo bastante común en ellos dos cuando querían darse a entender o cuando se sentían nerviosos.

"Este planeta tiene un sistema algo raro ademas de que hace diez años me convertí en aventurera y bueno somos los que nos encargamos de ir a un lugar para pelear con monstruos y esas cosas y si te va bien puedes conseguir bastante dinero que utilize para ya sabes para poder quedarnos en un lugar y encontrar la forma de que despertaras aunque eso ya no sera necesario."

Intento no sonar avariciosa con el tema del dinero ante su amigo aunque pareció que le importo poco ya que estaba mirándola con una leve sonrisa para simplemente decir

"ya veo y gracias Goki" susurro Goku aunque claramente fue audible para la sayayin que no pude evitar sentirse algo alegre.

"ohhh ademas crees que podamos ir a ese lugar donde ustedes van"

"Ah las mazmorras bueno creo que podemos ir aunque estas seguro por como estás."

Goki sabia que Goku era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse solo incluso era aun mas fuerte que ella y por mucho aunque en este momento no se encontraba en plenitud para combatir a pesar de que las bestias de la mazmorra no eran fuertes para sus estándares y no se negaría que no le agradaba tanto la idea a pesar de saber que el en un futuro va a ser un hakaishin.

"si no te preocupes" replicó el peli negro con una sonrisa no obstante la sayayin se le quedo viendo unos instantes fijamente para finalmente suspirar.

"De acuerdo volvamos a casa de una ves."

"esta bien Goki volvamos a casa."

Fin del capítulo.

Escrito por Phantom Fanfics.

Todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.


	6. 6

El día parecía perfecto, el clima sin duda estaba sumamente agradable el día de hoy.

No hacía mucho calor y no mucho frío era un clima templado con las nubes blancas cubriendo el inmenso cielo azul del planeta.

Goku por fin podia caminar por su cuenta, sin duda su recuperación esa sumamente rápida en tan solo tres días ya podia caminar por su cuenta aunque no tan deprisa y claro esta con ayuda de un bastón de madera aunque no le agradara la idea.

Eso por tan irrelevante que sonaba lo hacia sentir algo viejo en su propia opinion.

Esta mañana se había levantado bastante temprano y no teniendo ganas de dormir después de todo era lo que había estado haciendo su cuerpo durante diez años.

Sinceramente sentía hacer otras cosas que dormir al contrario de Goki la cual daba signos de no despertar en un buen rato.

Posiblemente disfrutando un sueño relajante después de tanto estrés no la molestaría en despertarla.

A final de cuentas mas tarde en ese día irían a la mazmorra ellos dos aunque lo que ahora cruzaba por su mente era ingerir alimentos.

El puesto de comida que su amiga le enseño cruzo por su mente y no dudo en ir a el claro esta si recordase a la perfección el lugar.

Hubiese preferido ir un poco mas rápido aunque su paso era relativamente bien tomando en cuenta del coma que había salido pero la atención que recibía por parte de los peatones era sumamente incomoda.

Habia de dos una es que miraban su extraña condición de heterocromia o la segunda es que un aparente joven que poseía un cuerpo entrenado estuviese caminando por las calles con la ayuda de un bastón como si fuese un viejo.

No recibiría respuesta y poco le importaba para ser sinceros pero la incomodidad de ser observado seguía hay.

La mitad de su camino siguió así totalmente solo hasta toparse con cierto hombre de cabello rubio de estatura baja junto a dos mujeres de piel morena y lo que parecía una elfa.

Claro esto último el no sabia de que raza era esa mujer, hubiese preferido seguir su camino hacia la cafetería sin toparse con nadie y con el único objetivo de comer.

Aunque una voz femenina le llamo y haciendo que este voltease sin mas, "tu eres a quien tanto la guerrera dorada buscaba" inquirió una de las mujeres de tez morena.

Goku hubiese cuestionado quien era esa tal guerra dorada pero gracias a que escucho como llamaban a Goki ya sabía que se trataba de ella.

"Si" simplemente respondió sin mas y sintiendo la necesidad de irse aunque la mujer se le acerco aun mas para comenzar a verlo de arriba a abajo.

"No estas nada mal eh ya veo porque te buscaba, aunque espero que esa cara bonita se compare con tu fuerza" comentó descaradamente con una sonrisa.

"Tiona" le hablo la elfa que se acerco a ambos para hacer una reverencia y disculparse por los modales de su amiga.

Que parecía no verse arrepentida por lo que dijo.

"no hay problema" les dije para darme la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar nuevamente deseando que no me volviesen a hablar pues en esos momentos quería disfrutar de una buena comida y llegar la mas pronto posible sin duda era bastante tentador.

No obstante parecía que no lo dejarían ya que una voz amigable volvió a resonar en sus oídos que esta ves lo llamaba por su nombre.

Volví a voltear algo impaciente por querer irme a comer y vi como el sujeto de estatura pequeña se me acerco amigablemente para simplemente preguntarme.

"Eh vas al restaurante?"

"hmm si por" cuestione un poco confundido y pensando que tal vez ese lugar que me mostró Goki era bastante popular para esos llamados aventureros.

"no te molesta que te acompañemos nosotros vamos al mismo lugar"

lo pensé por un momento y la verdad es que no tenia ningún problema ademas de que ya me quería ir a comer así que decidí asentir en afirmacion.

El sujeto sonrió para luego ver atrás hacia lo que yo creía que eran sus amigos y hacerles un gesto que se acercarán.

Las tres chicas se comenzaron a acercar aunque las dos de tez morena que eran idénticas muy posiblemente hermanas debido a su similitud en apariencia y ki.

"Espero que no tardemos en llegar por este viejo" bromeo una de ellas claramente refiriéndose a mi por mi obvia condición.

Una mirada de la otra mujer fue suficiente y haciendo que la otra chica se encogiera de hombros con una sonrisa algo burlona.

"Disculpa por eso yo me llamo Riveria aquellas dos son Tione y Tiona no les pongas atención."

Una vez mas se disculpo con una leve reverencia algo que veía innecesario y con un gesto de mi mano trate de hacérselo claro.

"En ese caso yo soy Fin, es un gusto conocerte Son Goku" estiro su mano en claro gesto de amistad.

La tome y la agite un poco para decirles que si nos vamos, únicamente Fin y Riveria respondieron.

El camino hacia el bar fue sin duda bastante callado y cuando nos encontrábamos en la mesa siguió igual.

Bueno excepto para ciertas hermanas que seguían hablando de sus cosas que poco o nada entendía.

Debido a mi apetito pedi bastante comida, mucha mas de la que solía comer algo que sin duda fue bastante llamativo para mis acompañantes.

La elfa y el pequeño hombre eran los que hasta ahora no habían hablado en lo mas mínimo y cuando vi que comenzaban a traer la comida una sonrisa brotó de mi sin si quiera yo quererlo.

Todo parecía sumamente delicioso y el aroma solo me lo confirmaba y no hice otra cosa que comenzar a comer como usualmente lo hacia sin prestar atención a mi alrededor y no notando como varios clientes del lugar junto con mis acompañantes se me quedaron viendo por la forma tan peculiar de comer.

Incluso ambas mujeres de tes morena parecieron impresionadas por la forma tan barbara de comer algo que los de la familia Loki encontraron bastante similar a la aventurera Son Goki o igualmente conocida como Guerrera Dorada.

Ellos intentaron comer pero el espectáculo y los platos acomodándose en la mesa sin duda acabaron con el apetito de Riveria que parecía algo asqueada por tal forma de comer.

Fin hizo un sonido con su garganta esperando captar la atención de Goku el cual lo volteo a ver con la boca llena de carne y en una de sus manos habia una pata de pollo mientras que en la otro una cuchara con lo que parecía estofado.

"Entonces que me puedes decir de ti Goku" comenzó a hablar el capitán de una de las familias más importantes.

El sayayin se paso toda la comida de golpe sacando mas de un gesto de asco por los pocos o nulos modales a la hora de comer para luego ver lo que aun le faltaba por comer.

Pensó un poco en que diría y siendo honesto no tenia muchas aficiones aparte de entrenar y por supuesto comer.

"Bueno me gusta entrenar, comer y pelear eso seria todo" comento con simpleza para volver a retomar lo que el consideraba sus sagrados alimentos.

"oh ya veo" dijo Fin no sabiendo como sentirse ante la simpleza del hombre para voltear a ver a su compañera elfa que se encogió de hombros.

"uhmm Goku no te molestaría decirme como es que conoces a Son Goki claro esta si no te molesta."

El en su cabeza incluso llego a pensar que eran hermanos después de todo el apellido era el mismo y los nombres eran sumamente idénticos excepto que la única diferencia era una letra.

Incluso las amazonas parecieron verse interesadas en la respuesta del hombre y unos cuantos aventureros mas tenían sus orejas puestas en la conversación por simple curiosidad.

Paso un momento hasta que el peli negro finalmente termino otro tanto de platos para alzar la mirada y verlos ademas de comenzar a recordar pues ciertamente podría decir que a ella la conocía de toda la vida.

"Bueno ella y yo nos conocíamos de niños tendríamos unos cinco o seis años y desde ese entonces somos amigos y vivimos mucho tiempo juntos" exclamo Goku con una leve sonrisa ante los recuerdos.

"ya veo gracias por responder" agradeció Fin con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y sintiéndose mas libre en hacer otra pregunta.

"Dime Goku eres fuerte" la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al heterocromatico sayayin que sin duda no esperaba que preguntara tal cosa.

Pensó durante un momento su respuesta y iba a responder como siempre lo hacia de no ser por otra voz y presencia que el conocía muy bien, demasiado se podría decir.

"Sí, el es muy fuerte mas que yo incluso el me entreno por un tiempo" anunció y declaro abiertamente la aventurera mas conocida y poderosa de Orario.

Todos voltearon a verla y notar como se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa que para muchos o prácticamente todos era inexistente en su persona.

Pero no hay estaba a lado de ese hombre y dandole una sonrisa "Hola Goku veo que ya estas haciendo de las tuyas" comento algo burlona y acompañada de unas risitas al ver todos los platos que sin duda habían sido ingeridos por el.

"Bueno verás" se rasco la cabeza el sayayin con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al no saber como sentirse ante lo que para el era una burla que no le molestaba en lo absoluto y sabiendo que era verdad.

No obstante muchos de los que escucharan se encontraban analizando las palabras dichas por la misma aventurera mas fuerte de Orario.

Fin y sus demás acompañantes ya habían escuchada tal afirmación antes cuando Bete intento hacer lo que fuera que quisiese pero volver a escuchar y a afirmar sin duda captaban su genuina curiosidad.

Ademas de que el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo a juzgar por su físico y las pocas cicatrizes que se le podian ver debido al Doji que tenia y su camisa negra aunque su complexión fisica sin duda resaltaba mas que otra cosa.

Pero el muy bien sabia que los músculos no determinaban la fuerza de uno ademas de por supuesto tomar en cuenta en el estado tan lamentable que estaba Son Goku.

Por lo poco que sabia el había salido de un coma justo unos días después de ser secuestrado no supo cuanto tiempo duro asi pero las consecuencias de este sin duda el muy bien las sabia.

Se levanto de la mesa y pidió la cuenta ademas de agradecerle a Goku por responder sus preguntas voltio a mirar a sus demas compañeros que se levantaron de la mesa para simplemente salir afuera del bar.

Claramente lo iban a esperar hasta que pagase por las bebidas y comida no sin antes las amazonas despedirse de Goki y Goku al igual que la Elfa.

Una camarera se acerco a Fin y pago por su comida para luego mirar al peli negro con sus orbes azules y decirle "Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión hasta luego."

Sin mas les sonrío a ambos para dejar el establecimiento dejando atrás a la aventurera ma fuerte junto a su acompañante.

Ambos se miraron para Goku decir "creo que deberíamos irnos igual a menos que tengas hambre"

"de hecho pensaba comer contigo cuando senti tu ki por aquí pero viendo que ya acabaste creo que comeré sola" fingió estar triste y decepcionada y para hacerla ver mas creíble incluso se cruzo de brazos para luego sentarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Goku claramente la vio neutralmente para suspirar el sabía que tan solo estaba actuando después de todo la conocía bastante bien.

Un fuerte sonrojo y una expresión de deseo puro reflejaba la diosa de la belleza Freya.

Su cuerpo parecía tener espasmos y sus manos viajaban con lujuria por todo su cuerpo, en ocasiones sus dedos se deslizaban alrededor de su zona mas privada haciendo que el deseo de tocarse a ella misma fuese tan fuerte como nunca antes.

Enfrente de ella lo que parecía una gran esfera de cristal aparecía la imagen del hombre que no se vio embobado en su belleza.

Es mas desde que el despertó de ese sillón no pareció verse avergonzado por su casi desnudez.

Sus orbes morados en cierto momento alternaban entre el objeto mágico y lo que ahora era su posesión mas valiosa.

El sillón sobre el cual había reposado aquel hombre, no recordaba el total de veces que se había recostado en aquel lugar y perderse en su lujuria a causa del olor de Goku que se impregno en la tela de tal mueble.

Solo había una palabra para describir el inhumano interés que la diosa mas bella de Orario y de los cielos sintió por este hombre.

Obsesión.

No había nada mas, quedo profundamente cautivada ante su indiferencia frente suya y su mascara de amabilidad y profunda belleza no parecieron importarle en lo mas mínimo.

Ademas de esa fuerza para someter al segundo aventurero mas fuerte de Orario con tal facilidad sin duda la hacian extasiarse de profundo deseo.

Tal vez no pudo adueñarse de la aventurera mas fuerte de Orario pero a juzgar por sus palabras y sus acciones ella fue la primera en reconocer que este hombre guardaba muchos secretos y sin duda era mucho mas poderoso que la guerrera dorada.

Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era un modo para adueñarse de tal hombre y hacerlo solo suyo tanto en mente como en cuerpo.

El color de su alma era lo que sin duda la cautivo aun mas era como un océano abundante lleno de pureza y aguas blanquecinas pero en lo mas profundo de este guardaba aguas tan oscuras como la noche misma.

Era la primera vez que veía algo similar y aun en su mente de deidad trataba de encontrar una respuesta a como es que alguien puede ser tan puro y tan oscuro a la vez.

Esas preguntas y muchas mas no la dejaban dormir por las noches y el estar tan cerca de esa aura que el emanaba cuando despertó sin duda la hicieron temblar de miedo en tantos siglos y que incluso no recordaba como se sentía tal sentimiento.

Hasta ese día en el que conoció al que paso a ser su primer amor, un amor tan enfermizo y obsesivo que contrastaba lo que ella pretendía ser ante los ojos de los demás.

Freya sabía muy bien que este hombre era mas poderoso que un dios, ella lo pudo ver, lo pudo sentir un efímero segundo y no le importaba sacrificar a toda su familia con tal de tenerlo a el.

No le importaría romper las reglas y hacer el trabajo por ella misma si eso significaba estar mas cerca de la posibilidad de obtener tan prohibido manjar que ahora parecía tan lejano, tan fuera de su alcance y que sin duda alcanzaría.

Incluso si tenia que pasar sobre encima de todos y de la misma Son Goki que parecía ser su obstáculo mas grande pues su apego mutuo con aquel hombre era sin duda preocupante y le hacía hervir la sangre de furia y celos que nunca llego a sentir a tal intensidad y sobre todo por un hombre.

"Serás solo mío...Son Goku."

Pensó y sintiendo como sus facciones se retorcían en una sonrisa que emanaba aun mas lujuria y deseo que antes.

En las afueras de la mazmorra se podia ver un lugar lleno de aventureros de todos los niveles y clases.

Las familias y grupos de cada uno eran sumamente variados y excepto por uno que se abría camino.

"hay demasiada gente" comento Goku viendo a sus alrededores todas las personas que compartían el mismo propósito del porque se reunían afuera de tal lugar.

"jajaja así es siempre a estas horas Goku" le dijo la sayayin con una sonrisa.

Ambos llevaban capuchas que cubrían gran parte de sus rostros y su pelo tan característico era prácticamente inexistente.

La atención que ella no quería recibir era algo que no quería experimentar junto a su amigo y mas tomando en cuenta que Goku muy a pesar de su fuerza de la cual ella conocía muy bien.

El no era un aventurero y prácticamente estaba llendo en contra de las reglas las cuales Eina le reprendiria sin duda alguna como cuando lo hizo en sus inicios de hacerse una aventurera.

Cuando sin ningún tipo de autorización comenzó a adentrarse en la mazmorra hasta ser descubierta por el gremio cuando una desesperada Goki intentaba vender los objetos obtenidos.

Por supuesto que los problemas llegaron sobre ella los cuales con determinación supero y logro lo impensable al demostrar su fuerza y su negación a unirse a una familia.

Claro esta que ese era el primer caso de este tipo y por consecuente el último podría decirse que tuvo suerte aunque no quería probar esa suerte una vez mas con su amigo que únicamente quería explorar la mazmorra por autentica curiosidad y probar la fuerza de las bestias dentro de ella.

Para cualquier humano tal pensamiento era sin duda el de un loco pero para un sayayin era una sensación casi placentera a sus deseos de combate.

El entusiasmo en Goku iba creciendo cada vez mas desde que se adentraron en la mazmorra y cada que iban a un nuevo piso y por consecuente más difícil que el anterior.

Poco o nada era la diferencia para el sayayin pequeños duendes con armas que nada le hacían hasta perros de fuego y hormigas de un tamaño anormal y mucho mas.

Conforme mas asesinaba su entusiasmo creciente comenzó a ser remplazado por un sentimiento mucho mas perverso.

Su control sobre sus emociones y sentir que había empleado desde que despertó comenzó a ser reemplazado por una perspectiva diferente hacia los seres que lo atacaban.

Al principio Goki era testiga de como su amigo se encargaba con los monstruos del lugar sin nada de violencia extrema y usando únicamente su poder mental.

Hasta que conforme pasaba el tiempo y cada vez que iban a un piso mas peligroso la brutalidad comenzó a asomarse entre esquina y esquina y sus expresiones fueron mas que placenteras, era simple impulso y no parecía darse cuenta de esto el mismo Goku.

Que comenzó a dejarse llevar por lo que había estado luchando por controlar sabiendo de ante mano que no seria nada bueno.

Ambos caminaban por un pasillo sumamente oscuro en la mazmorra el sayayin de a poco comenzó a dejar de usar el bastón cada ves mas para caminar por consecuente una mirada angustiada se presento en Goki ante la continua pero diminuta expulsion de aquel ki que sintió cuando lo vio despierto la primera vez.

Los pasos resonaron con fuerza, desde hace un par de minutos que Goku había se había quedado callado para no volver a hablar.

Atrás de el su amiga camina intranquila, preocupada, angustiada, solamente le veía la espalda intentando analizar que es lo que le había pasado pero no encontraba respuesta lógica o razón alguna.

Pero si sabia que algo no iba bien y esa forma de ser no era para nada apropiada a el.

Aunque solamente estuviese utilizando su poder mental la crueldad que comenzaba a demostrar era algo que no estaba lista y no creía que pudiese venir de el.

Los pasos de Goku se detuvieron por consiguiente los suyos también, enfrente de ellos habían varios minotauros con hachas en mano.

De sus bocas dejaban salir su respiración errática y profunda, el olor que emanaban era sin duda bastante desagradable y cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de ambos.

Sus ojos llenos de furia y falta de control se posaron sobre ellos dos en especial en el peli negro que era el mas cercano a ellos.

Mas sonidos proviniendo de las cuevas y agujeros del lugar captaron la atención de Goki la cual usando su percepción de ki sintió como mas criaturas comenzaban a salir de todas las direcciones.

Eran una subespecie de lobos del tamaño de un hombre, sus ojos oscuros y fuerte hedor los hicieron fácil de reconocerlos.

En sus patas unas pronunciadas garras se podían ver de las cuales escurría un liquido morado posiblemente veneno.

Ella no se sintió preocupada al ser rodeada mas su concertación fue a parar a su amigo de ojos heterocromaticos.

No la había volteado a ver y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo, sus orbes verdes examinaron con detenimiento el cuerpo de Goku para darse cuenta de unas irregularidades que no había notado antes.

Parecía sudar un poco, en sus manos las venas comenzaron a remarcarse con notoriedad sin que este hiciera fuerza alguna.

Su desprendimiento de ki se elevo aun mas y esa extraña combinación se sintió mas fuerte que antes.

En definitiva algo le pasaba a Goku y no se quedaria como una simple observadora.

Decidió que le iba a preguntar sobre su estado y esperando que fuese debido a su actual condición al menos eso es lo que ella quería escuchar a pesar de saber que eso era poco probable no por decir imposible.

"Estas bien Goku..."

No recibí respuesta al principio, la preocupación iba creciendo cada ves mas en mi.

Decidi acercarme un poco mas a el sin perder de vista a los monstruos de nuestro alrededor.

Aunque el me detuvo en seco, levanto su mano en claro gesto que me quedara donde estaba y por fin me respondió.

"Si"

Simplemente me dijo eso nada mas salió de su boca para volver a bajar su mano, pensé en no hacerle caso y acercarme le independientemente de lo que dijese.

No obstante pude sentir como todos los monstruos de nuestro alrededor se aventaron contra nosotros como fieras salvajes.

Esta iba a ser la primera vez que intervendría desde que estamos aquí adentro y ciertamente no me importaría si llegase a decirme algo por tal cosa.

Aunque no tuve ni tiempo de hacerlo y lo único que capte con mis ojos fue un leve movimiento de sus dedos para consecuente los ki que no veía con mis ojos desaparecer y los que veía con mi vista caer al suelo mientras emanaban un olor mas fétido al de antes y la sangre comenzar a acumularse en el piso.

El sentimiento de sus cabellos dorados moverse llego momentos después de que los monstruos cayeran al piso inertes de toda vida.

Ella lo sabía, el no uso telepatía alguna porque el viento que sintió contra su piel y su pelo fue causado por el simple y veloz movimiento de Goku.

Fue tan fugaz, tan rápido, tan imperceptible que el viento causado llego mucho mas tarde que la propia acción de el y la telepatía quedo descartada al instante cuando noto como de sus dedos gotas de sangre comenzaban a escurrir de las puntas.

"Como es que lo hizo, como se pudo mover en su estado...?"

Me pregunte a mi misma y sintiendo como me alteraba cada vez mas, sin duda alguna algo le ocurría a Goku.

Voltee a ver una vez mas los cuerpos a mi alrededor para presenciar como se comenzaban a desvanecer dejando a la vista sus piedras de un color morado oscuro.

Volví a posar mis orbes en el, su bastón a este punto no se encontraba en una de sus manos apoyándose sobre el.

Si no que se encontraba a su lado en el suelo comenzó a caminar una ves mas lo vi por unos momentos viendo como se alejaba de mi.

Volví a reaccionar y volver a mi misma y antes de que diese mas pasos mi paso acelerado lo alcanzo velos mente para tocarle el hombre con firmeza.

Cuando me volteo a ver sin duda no esperaba que tuviese esa mirada tan...tan impropia de el.

Era totalmente neutral ante lo sucedido y sus ojos estaban totalmente afilados, en especial su extraño ojo color negro que ahora poniendo más atención en la pupila un brillo tenue podia ser visto emanar de sus ojo heterocromatico.

"Que pasa Goki"

me pregunto con un tono igualmente neutral como si lo que hizo fuese cosa de juego.

Yo sabía muy bien del poder de Goku pero hacer tal hazaña en un estado como el suyo y con tan poco ki emanando de el era algo imposible.

Ahora caía en cuenta que me encontraba en super sayayin y a pesar de mantener mi poder bajo control aun tenia que ser suficiente para poder verlo en este estado.

Una pregunta llego a mi cabeza con fuerza y me hizo sudar un poco.

"Que tan fuerte eres Goku, para que yo no te viera en mi super sayayin y tu estás en tu estado base y no desprendes tanto ki."

Posiblemente no tendría una respuesta a menos que le preguntase a el mismo y así mismo lo hice.

"Que fue eso como te pudiste mover así Goku?"

Una vez mas como la anterior vez el silencio fue lo único que percibí de el y luego de unos momentos sus ojos se abrieron levemente como si le hubiesen revelado un secreto.

Procedió a verse sus manos cubiertas levemente de sangre y una la llevó a donde tenia su ojo totalmente negro que parecía ir perdiendo ese tenue brillo que lo adorno.

"Yo no lo se" respondió sonando bastante confundido ante lo que había hecho, volteo a verme a mi con lo que ahora sus expresiones reflejaban duda.

"Que me paso Goki"

Inquirio el guerrero aunque la sayayin estaba igual o peor que el, ella no tenia ninguna idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado.

"Creo que sera mejor que regresemos Goku"

"me parece bien" comento sin ninguna objeción y sabiendo que había sido suficiente.

Pero...volvió a mirarse una vez mas el cuerpo sintiendo como su limitada movilidad había desaparecido y lo que sentía ya no tenia la misma intensidad que antes pero no había desaparecido en lo mas mínimo.

Una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado lo golpeo y su seño se frunció levemente "Que pasa Goku" espetó Goki notando el cambio de su amigo.

"No es nada" simplemente respondí para comenzar a caminar de regreso por donde habíamos venido para no dar mas de cinco pasos y volver a sentir la mano de ella sobre mi hombro.

"Estas seguro que te sientes bien, ya puedes caminar mejor"

Una vez mas su preocupación por mi resalto con fuerza y sus orbes llenos de angustia solo dejaban ver lo que sentía.

"Si eso creó" le dije con una sonrisa intentando calmarla, funciono un poco aunque no logro que se separara de mi y sintiendo como ella pasaba su brazo sobre el mío.

No parecía dispuesta a soltarme pues su agarre era firme y a pesar de decirle que me sentía mejor no pareció convencerse del todo.

Eso me saco un leve suspiro mientras caminábamos a la salida en total silencio hasta ahora note como en su cara habían leves gotas de sudor.

Lo que me sea que me hubiese pasado pareció angustiarla demasiado.

Unos ojos carmesí y un pelo tan blanco como la nieve se veía en las profundidades de la mazmorra.

Su cuerpo tan pequeño y estatura algo baja lo hacían ver un objetivo fácil ante los monstruos aunque una pechera de petal cubría su torso esperando que su defensa lo protegiese del ataque de las bestias del piso.

Desde que se unió a la familia Hestia sintió como sus fuerzas incrementaron bastante y su suerte la sentía al tope.

Tal como dijo su abuelo "no esta mal conseguir chicas en en calabozo verdad?" recordó aquellas palabras que sonaban mas de un pervertido que el de un viejo sabio.

Sonrió y rio por el recuerdo tan preciado para el y no dudo ponerlo en marcha sus consejos.

Recordó a la aventurera que lo salvo, un sonrojo se apodero de el y así había estado desde que entro a la mazmorra.

No podía sacarse a tal mujer de su cabeza y para bien o para mal ella formaba parte de la misma familia que el.

Su pecho se lleno de aire y lo dejo salir satisfecho por aquello, recordando su espectacular figura, su fuerza inigualable y el sentimiento de saber que era la aventurera mas fuerte de Orario llenaban su pecho de orgullo.

Aunque flaqueo un poco recordando al otro hombre y ahora que se acordaba su diosa no menciono que el era parte de la familia.

Frunció su seño en levemente en celos al recordar el trato que recibía de Goki y acordándose de la relación de ellos dos.

"Realmente podré llamar su atención" comente para mi mismo mientras observaba mi cuchillo entre mis manos.

Listos para combatir a los pequeños goblins que hacían presencia ante mi eran tan solo cuatro.

Voltee a ver mi bolsa notando como sentía que no llevaba lo suficiente de dinero cuatro piedras mas de goblin no harían la diferencia pero era mejor algo que nada.

Me puse en guardia esperando a que los pequeños engendros me atacaran y así lo hicieron.

Uno de ellos sostenía su hacha hecha de piedra en alto mientras hacía sonidos de batalla.

Intento darme en mi muslo pero me hice a un lado para clavarle rápidamente mi cuchillo en su cabeza.

Fue rápido pero el sentimiento de que era cortado en mi espalda inundo cada parte de mi y voltee mi cabeza levemente notando como un quinto goblin aparecía detrás mío.

Se alejo de mi antes de que pudiese atacarlo y por mi error los tres que se encontraban detrás mio se me dejaron venir ferozmente.

Uno por la derecha uno por la izquierda y uno por en medio, rápidamente decidí hacerme para atrás a pesar de ir de frente al quinto goblin que se deje venir contra mi.

Esquive su estocada que iba directo a mi esófago lo tome del cuello y lo utilize de escudo haciendo que las hachas y mazos de los tres bastardos le dieran a su amigo matándolo en el acto.

Los quejidos y sangre escurriendo del mismo no se hicieron esperar y dejado caer su cuerpo inerte.

Me puse una vez mas en guardia con mi pequeño cuchillo observando a los tres bastardos que me miraban con furia y se dejaron venir hacia mi una vez mas.

La sangre y rasguños eran visibles en su ropa algo sucia y maltratada, no obstante su sonrisa no se perdía al sentirse satisfecho por la cantidad de cristales conseguidos.

Su deseo de volverse fuerte y alcanzar a aquella mujer era sin duda mucho mas fuerte que cualquier herida superficial o profunda que pudiese llegar a tener.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero decidió que era suficiente por el día de hoy.

No quería preocupar a su diosa y la emoción de que revisen su estado nuevamente era creciente con cada momento.

El por un momento volteo a verse a si mismo y olerse, apestaba bastante y la sangre seca sobre el no le hacían mas que verse aun mas desagradable.

Sin duda tomaría un largo y buen baño cuando llegase a la iglesia donde residía junto su diosa.

Aunque una vez mas sus en desarollo sentidos captaron unas pisadas acercándose.

Nuevamente saco su cuchillo y se puso en guardia cuando se dio la vuelta para que sus ojos se abrieran levemente en sorpresa.

Cuando vio lo que venía bajo su cuchillo y dejo su postura de pelea para ver como a unos metros de el iban caminando aquella mujer que lo había hipnotizado con su belleza y fuerza junto aquel hombre.

Frunció levemente su seño al ver como venían y su estomago se genero una sensación de desagrado casi al instante.

No obstante decidió saludar y levantar su mano recibiendo el mismo gesto por Goki que para su extrañeza no parecía aquella mujer sonriente que casi siempre demostraba ser.

Al menos el poco tiempo que el la llevaba conociendo esa era su impresión.

"Hola Bell" finalmente dijo la sayayin al estar cara a cara junto al otro miembro de la familia a la que se había unido.

"Hola" fue lo mismo que respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa apenada para luego ver a Goku y saludarlo de la forma mas amigable posible.

"oh hola" dijo con simpleza el peli negro y volteando a ver a su amiga que puso una de sus manos enfrente suya sabiendo que habían sido descubiertos.

Pues el no era un aventurero así que vería con expectación que haría la peli rubia.

"Oye me podrías hacer el favor de no decir que el estuvo aquí" pidió y ahora esbozando una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico no pareció entender al principio y su rostro confundido que puso lo demostraba aunque luego de unos segundos capto y guardo silencio.

Pensando que debería hacer pues sinceramente no le gustaba mentirle a su diosa o guardarle secretos ahora que era parte de su familia y tuvo la amabilidad de aceptarlo.

Eso le daba un mal savor de boca aunque tomando en cuenta que la mujer que se lo pedía era aquella que le gustaba tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

Un suspiro salió de su boca para luego verla y notarla como lo veía expectante por su respuesta.

"De acuerdo no le dire a nadie" exclame y notando como un suspiro de alivio salía de su boca.

"Gracias te debo una" expresó con gratitud y luego comenzar a caminar nuevamente junto a Goku.

Cabe mencionar que su silencio era absoluto pues en su cabeza aun estaba muy presente lo que había hecho y en sus pensamientos no había otra cosa mas que recordar lo que hizo y lo que sintió en esos momentos.

Bell simplemente se les quedo viendo notando la extraña actitud de ambos aunque no quizo preguntar noto que el ambiente no era el correcto.

Opto por simplemente caminar un poco más atrás de ellos ya que esta era la única salida del calabozo ademas estaban en el primer piso o en sus principios así que los monstruos rara ves se veían al comienzo.

Todo el camino de regreso fue sumamente callado y un tanto incomodo al ver notar como Goki no soltaba el brazo de Goku.

Aun pesar de los intentos por este de querer recuperar su espacio personal, para cualquier otra persona le hubiese dado risa pero en su caso no fue así.

Finalmente cuando salieron de la mazmorra noto que ambos procedieron a ponerse las capuchas de las túnicas que llevaban.

De verdad parecía que ella no quisiese llamar la atención y antes de que ellos se fueran Goki lo volteo a ver para volver a asentir una vez mas.

Aquellos dos se comenzaron a alejar y notando como apenas era un poco mas de medio día de verdad que el tiempo que pasaron en la mazmorra fue efímero comparado al de otros aventureros que pasaban desde que salía hasta que se ponía el sol.

Mas tarde ese día Goku se encontraba recostado en su cuarto pensando sobre lo sucedido y desde que habían llegado a la casa de su amiga este no hizo otra cosa mas que meditar en las afueras de la residencia mientras ella volvió a salir a quien sabe donde.

Sus orbes se posaron por la ventana de su cuarto y notando que era de noche, el ki de Goki se acercaba con algo de velocidad aunque no le tomo mayor importancia.

El simplemente se dio la vuelta listo para conciliar el sueño y dejar que su mente se relaje entre las suaves sabanas y almohadas de su cuarto.

El sonido de los grillos estaba presente claro indicio de que ya eran altas horas de la noche y en el cuarto de Goku estaba se encontraba totalmente abierto de piernas y con únicamente su ropa interior.

Algunas costumbres tal ves nunca se irán, su sueño hast ahora no había sido perturbado aunque el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lentamente comenzó a resonar en los rincones de la habitación.

Fin del capitulo.

Escrito por Phantom Fanfics.

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.


End file.
